Feel
by BealsBaby
Summary: JJ goes to Emily to try and feel something after an upsetting case, inadvertently awaking feelings that Emily has sought to repress.
1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, it was that kind of unexpected experience that you don't have time to process until it's over.

The first time it happened, it was a product of shared pain that very few people in this life (thankfully) come to experience.

Special Agent Emily Prentiss pressed the 'on' button on the coffee machine in her Chicago hotel room. It wasn't even close to the caffetiere that she had at home, but right now she didn't care. It was one of those nights where sleep was unlikely to come, and if she were honest, she preferred it that way. Too many memories pushed back into the recesses of her mind that she risked remembering on a night like this. When it happened to one of them, it happened to them all.

In another room just along the corridor, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau sat staring at her hands. The hands that had just a few hours ago taken the life of another human being. Not that the man didn't deserve to die, of that there could be no question. The city's women could sleep easier now that the man who had relentlessly kidnapped, tortured and dismembered them had had his brains blown across a basement floor. And if she were honest with herself, she knew that the outcome would have been the same whether they'd taken him dead or alive. Men like him didn't avoid the death penalty. His fate was sealed from the moment they entered the house.

And yet still the weight of that responsibility pressed down on her, causing her chest to tighten. Only when you were the one to pull the trigger could you recall the precise moment when the eyes of a man froze, never to see again.

A soft knock at the door of her hotel room interrupted Emily from her first sip of coffee. When she opened the door to find JJ standing there, she couldn't say that she was surprised. Besides from perhaps Reid, JJ was the member of the team most likely to play a moment like tonight over and over in her head. She was less able to compartmentalise than Emily or Morgan, and as her best friend, it was only natural that she should turn to Emily when her own company became too much to bear.

"Hey" Emily said softly, her eyes attempting to convey warmth in a moment where she knew the world felt like a very cold and dark place to her visitor.

"Can I come in?"

The quiet whisper of JJ's voice tore at Emily, and she stepped aside by way of reply, letting the blonde enter the room as she shut the door behind her.

"I could make you a coffee? It's not much, but it's warm and might help you clear your head? You can even have one of those fake milk pod things, I know how much you like..."

"Emily" the blonde cut her off as their eyes met "I just need you to make me feel again"

The look on the brunette's face conveyed her lack of understanding at the previous statement.

"I know I should probably feel angry" JJ continued "or sad, or some other synonym that I'm sure Reid could could provide me with an endless list of. But I don't. Right now I feel numb, and I need you to make me feel again"

Emily could have sworn that she could hear her own heartbeat in the few seconds that it took the blonde to cross the room and stand in front of her.

"How?" The brunette wasn't sure she even recognised the low rasp that came out of her mouth.

Soft fingers slid around her neck, holding her in place as JJ leant into her.

"Please" the blonde whimpered, lightly pressing her lips to Emily's.

Before her mind even had a chance to process what was going on, the brunette could feel her body responding to the kiss. Her hands seemed to gravitate to JJ's hips as she returned the gentle pressure with her mouth. She could feel the blonde's hand tangling into her hair, pulling her in, drawing her tongue into the warmth of her mouth.

Somewhere inside, Emily tried to keep a grip on reality, tried to process what was going on, but the ache between her legs obliterated all rational thought. She felt the blonde's free hand slide around her back, untucking the shirt that she had not yet cared to change out of. The moment that JJ's fingers made contact with her skin, she hissed into the blonde's mouth, their tongues duelling desperately in a battle that neither could really lose.

And then suddenly the brunette found that she could breathe again as JJ broke away from the kiss.

"Emily" the low voice that came out of the blonde's mouth sent a jolt of pleasure through Emily's body "I need you"

"Jayje I..."

"Please" JJ took the brunette's hand in hers, having to prise it from the vice like grip that it had previously had on her hip "I need you to fuck me, Emily"

Emily could only whimper in response. Her fingers were still being held captive by the blonde's as JJ slid their joined hands under the waistband of her pyjama pants. The skin that welcomed her fingers was smooth and warm, and in that moment, Emily was lost and found all at once.

As her fingers slid lower, the brunette felt JJ's hand leave hers and grip the back of her shirt in an attempt to gain some stability.

"Fuck!" Emily gasped, as her fingers made contact with the wetness of JJ's core for the first time.

A growl seemed to escape the blonde's throat as she crashed their mouths together, her tongue immediately seeking out Emily's. The brunette's fingers were taking their time, coating themselves in the blonde's wetness as she let herself explore the most sensitive part of her body.

And then JJ's hands were under her shirt, her nails digging into the flesh of her lower back. The sensation was sharp but raw, and the brunette could only respond by sliding two fingers inside the blonde. Their mouths broke apart as their heads both fell back, gasping at the sensation that threatened to overwhelm them.

Knowing instinctively that the blonde's knees were about to give way, Emily guided her swiftly backwards until her lower back collided with the dresser. An involuntary groan was emitted from JJ's mouth before she pulled the brunette back into her and reclaimed her lips.

Their wet tongues rolled over each other as Emily slid her fingers upwards, earning her an almost disappointed whimper from the blonde. That was soon overtaken by a moan that echoed in her mouth as her fingers sought out JJ's clit.

Gradually the brunette built up the pressure in a circular motion, her fingers sliding with ease around the hardened nub. The blonde steadied herself against the dresser and ran her hands around to Emily's collarbone. Breaking their kiss, she rested her forehead against the brunette's as she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. Emily grinned wickedly as she applied additional pressure to the blonde's clit, causing her to gasp and momentarily halt her progress in unfastening the buttons.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to be completely overwhelmed by the sensations the brunette was creating, JJ resumed her mission. Finally she was triumphant, pushing the shirt as far down Emily's arms as she could without needing her to remove her hand from its welcome position. She wasted no time in pressing her mouth back to the brunette's, her hands sliding up her back to grasp the firmness of Emily's shoulders.

Leaving her thumb pressed against JJ's clit, the brunette let her fingers find their way back to her entrance. The blonde whimpered by way of invitation and she didn't need asking twice.

JJ let out a guttural moan as she was filled by the brunette once again. Unwilling to break the kiss again, she instead demonstrated her approval by dragging her nails down the smooth skin of the brunette's back.

"Jennifer!" Emily cried out at the sensation. It was unexpected but not unpleasant.

The blonde's only reply was to reclaim her lips once again. The brunette wrapped her spare arm around JJ's waist, anchoring herself as she drove her fingers deeper inside her. She could feel the blonde's body moving against her and sought to increase the intensity of every thrust.

The ache in Emily's arm was just a distant sensation as the blonde finally lost control of her breathing and let her head fall back. The brunette watched in awe as the usually composed face before her contorted, gasping for air.

"Em...fuck...I...fuck!"

Expletives that were commonplace sounded infinitely sexier coming from JJ than anyone else, the brunette noted for future reference as she began to slide her thumb back and forth over the blonde's clit with each thrust.

"That's it baby, let it all go. I've got you Jennifer" the brunette soothed her huskily.

She watched as JJ's mouth stretched open, a silent scream forming before finally a high pitched moan filled the air. Emily pulled the blonde into her arms as she struggled to catch her breath, letting herself take the weight of her body as they both came back to earth.

"Thank you" JJ broke the silence with a whisper, turning her face to place a kiss on the brunette's exposed collarbone.

"Anytime"

The blonde laughed softly "I can't tell if you mean that or not"

Using a finger to tilt the blonde's chin, Emily forced her to make eye contact "I do"

JJ blushed "I...I should get back to my room. Early flight tomorrow..."

"Sure" a disappointed look crossed the brunette's face but she shook it aside.

"Goodnight Emily" the blonde squeezed her hand as she stepped out of the embrace.

"Goodnight Jennifer"

Emily found herself stood watching the blonde walk out of the room. Shaking her head, she turned and noticed the now cold cup of coffee on the side. Well, at least she wasn't going to need caffeine to fuel her brain for the night anymore.

The next morning, the team gathered early for their flight back to Quantico. Emily had to force herself to concentrate on interacting normally with the rest of the team instead of focussing her entire attention on JJ. Determined not to face any awkward choices, the brunette made sure that she was first on the plane. She chose a seat on a set of four, and was eternally grateful when Morgan took the seat opposite her.

JJ was next to board the plane. Emily distracted herself with a magazine, determined not to be given away by the blush that was sure had spread across her cheeks.

"Mind if I sit here?"

The sweet voice of the blonde nearly made Emily jump.

"Why would we mind?" Morgan answered, rolling his eyes.

Emily was inwardly grateful for her friend's timely intervention.

"Oh, you never know, this could be..." JJ paused to make quotation marks with her fingers "guy time"

"Jayje, you know if we want" Morgan mimicked JJ's air quotations "guy time, we tend to go for a bar, not the jet"

"Yeah, guy time tends to be greatly improved by beer" Emily joined in, forcing herself to smile at the blonde.

And so at least the initial awkwardness was broken for Emily. What was weirder was that JJ wasn't showing any signs of feeling awkward. None at all. In fact, she was acting entirely...normal. Emily wondered to herself if this is how other people viewed her when she displayed no reaction to all kinds of horrific things that she witnessed. If it weren't for the scratch marks that Emily was fully aware were adorning her back, a less rational person might have wondered if the night before had even happened at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two months went by, and not a word was spoken about that night. JJ never discussed the shooting, and certainly not the later events that had taken place in Emily's hotel room. The team had been impressed with the blonde's ability to put the incident behind her, and when they'd told her she'd just smiled and said, "Maybe I've just learned how to deal with these things finally".

Hearing those words, Emily looked across the bullpen at her friend. It was then that she knew for sure there'd be a second time.

In fact, it was only a matter of days before the second time came. As the team returned home from a failed attempt to save the life of a kidnapped boy in Maryland, Emily knew instinctively that she wouldn't be going home alone.

As soon as Hotch released them from their debrief, the team headed to the parking lot. Morgan offered a drink to anyone who wanted company, and he seemed a little surprised when Emily turned him down politely. On any other day she would have gone, but as her eyes caught JJ's for a moment, she knew she had to get herself back to her apartment.

"Sorry, I need to get back to Will" JJ offered her own explanation, the lie causing a pang of guilt for the brunette.

Shaking all thoughts of Will aside, Emily pulled into her allocated parking space and only had to wait a few minutes for the blonde's car to pull in next to her. Wordlessly they exited their vehicles and made their way into the apartment.

"Can I get you a drink?" Emily offered, trying to convince herself that there was some kind of normalcy about their liaison.

"Whiskey. Please"

The brunette turned in surprise.

"This feels like a night for the hard stuff" JJ explained, causing Emily to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who likes the hard stuff" the brunette responded in a low tone, dropping ice cubes into the glasses that were already on the table.

"Oh, I like it plenty hard" JJ drawled.

The hairs on the back of Emily's neck stood up as she felt the blonde coming up behind her. Swallowing to clear her dry throat, she managed to pour two healthy servings of whiskey without giving away how much her hands were shaking.

"Thanks" JJ's eyes met hers as she took the glass she was offered.

They maintained eye contact as they both took a large gulp of the drink, feeling it warm their throat on the way down. As Emily took a second sip, the blonde reached out for her spare hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Em" her voice was soft, a soothing contrast to the liquid burning it's way down the brunette's throat.

"Mmmhmm?" she responded, swallowing the last of her drink.

"Kiss me"

Emily couldn't tell if it was a request or a command, not that it mattered either way. Her eyes locked with the blonde's as she put both of their glasses down on the table. She moved her hand to cup the younger woman's cheek, their eyes boring into one another as they dared each other to continue.

The kiss that Emily placed on the blonde's lips was softer than either of them expected. The brunette exhaled as their lips parted and she let her hand drop to her side. She started to pull away, but found herself being dragged back in by the hand that gripped her hair firmly. She groaned and launched herself into the kiss. Her tongue invaded JJ's mouth as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim waist.

JJ guided the brunette backwards, their progress only temporarily halted by a yelp of pain from Emily as her leg caught on the coffee table.

"Sorry" the blonde murmured, kissing her gentler than previously.

"I don't care, come here" Emily growled, pulling the blonde against her forcefully.

JJ moaned and continued her mission of backing the brunette into the couch. Emily let herself be pushed down, swinging her legs round so that she was laid out across it. She could feel the darkened eyes of the blonde staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked softly.

"You look so fucking hot right now"

There they were again. The drawled expletives that made Emily gasp and feel a surge of heat between her legs.

"Come here" she ordered, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

JJ's hips swayed with each step that she took to stand adjacent to the brunette's waist. She leant one knee on the couch, and swung the other over so that she was straddling Emily's hips. The brunette wasted no time in untucking JJ's shirt, the need to touch her skin becoming desperate. Both women sighed as her fingers made contact with the blonde's toned stomach.

As Emily slid her fingers across to take possession of the blonde's hips, JJ leant down and reclaimed her mouth in a searing kiss. Their bodies pressed together, and the brunette couldn't help but slide her hands round and into the back pockets of JJ's pants, squeezing her ass firmly to increase the pressure between them.

"Fuck!" the blonde gasped.

Her hips began to rock, and Emily found her own body moving in time with the woman above her. She needed more, and so let her hands slide down inside JJ's pants, cupping her ass and moaning at how firm it felt.

And then suddenly the pressure on her torso lifted and her eyes snapped open. She watched intently, her breathing ragged, as the blonde sat up and began unbuttoning her shirt. She made no attempt to hide the way her eyes roamed over each newly exposed area of skin, and she nodded with approval when the shirt was finally cast aside.

"Like what you see?" JJ teased with a wink.

"What do you think?" Emily rasped, lifting herself onto her elbows so that her face was level with the blonde's chest.

"I think" the blonde said slowly, leaning down to plant a kiss on the older woman's parted lips "you want to fuck me"

The brunette growled in response, pushing herself up to a seated position. She sunk her teeth into the exposed part of JJ's breast, and heard her gasp as nails dug into her shoulders.

"Careful" the blonde warned.

"Sorry" Emily apologised and switched to leaving a row of kisses along the top of JJ's bra "no marks, I promise"

"I wish you could"

The words were no more than whisper, but they sent a shiver down the brunette's spine. She tried not to read too much into them, knowing to do so would be dangerous. She couldn't let her heart get involved at this point. There was too much to lose.

"You could imagine" Emily lowered her voice "that I'm leaving marks all over you. With my nails, my mouth, my teeth"

JJ groaned and tilted her head back. The brunette seized the opportunity and attached her mouth to the blonde's throat, sucking gently. With one hand, she unfastened the blonde's pants and bent her wrist to slide her fingers inside.

"Fuck!" she gasped "you're so wet"

"Emily!" The blonde breathed.

"Why are you so wet, Jennifer?"

"You" JJ clung onto the brunette's shoulders "you made me this wet"

While all Emily wanted was to spend hours teasing the blonde, she knew their time was limited. She cupped JJ's ass with her free hand and encouraged her to lift slightly. Adjusting her wrist to a more comfortable angle, she curled two fingers inside the blonde. She was unable to suppress a groan at the way JJ felt around her fingers. While her free hand supported the blonde's ass, her fingers began to thrust into her in a steady rhythm.

"Fuck!" JJ hissed, her hips rocking to meet each thrust of the brunette's fingers.

"You like that?"

"Fuck yes!"

"How hard do you like it Jennifer?" the brunette grinned as she thought back to their earlier conversation.

"How hard..." the blonde panted "can you give it to me?"

"Fuck!" Emily cursed, just when she thought this woman couldn't get any hotter "Lie back and I'll show you"

JJ hesitated, seemingly unwilling to tear herself away from the brunette's fingers. Emily withdrew her hand and pushed the blonde back onto the couch. She untangled her legs and knelt over the whimpering woman. Hooking her fingers under the waistband of the blonde's pants, she slid them and her underwear down her legs in one go. JJ was quick to assist in kicking them off onto the floor.

The blonde willingly spread her legs, an invitation that Emily couldn't refuse.

"God Jennifer" she breathed "you're so beautiful"

"Please Em" the blonde begged "fuck me"

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you forget who you are"

JJ moaned, stretching her legs further apart. The brunette leant over her, resting her forearm next to the blonde's waist as she teased her entrance with three fingers. Just as the blonde went to speak again, she thrust the fingers inside her, causing her to cry out.

Emily watched in awe as her fingers slid in and out of the blonde. The air was filled with guttural sounds coming from JJ's throat and it was a sound the brunette never wanted to forget. The blonde for her part was rocking her hips to increase the impact of every thrust, her hands clutching at the arm of the couch above her head.

"Fuck, you're so sexy" Emily rasped.

"Fuck...Jesus...fuck..." the expletives were free flowing now.

With a wicked grin on her face, the brunette pushed her fingers deep inside the younger woman. She held them there as she leaned down and ran her tongue over the blonde's clit.

"EMILY!" JJ yelped, the additional sensations completely unexpected.

The brunette began to roll her tongue over the hardened nub as she restarted the movement of her fingers, this time in a slow and hard rhythm.

"Shit Em...don't stop...don't you fucking stop"

Emily had no intention of stopping. The feeling of the blonde bucking against her face was more incredible than she ever could have imagined. She had no desire for this to end, but she wasn't going to deny the blonde what she needed the most.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" JJ yelped, her hips rising off the couch as her body went into spasms.

The brunette did as she had promised, and didn't stop moving her tongue until the blonde had dropped her body back onto the couch. She sat up, withdrawing her fingers slowly as she stared down at the panting woman beneath her.

JJ vaguely waved a hand in her direction, and the brunette took that as an invitation to settle her body on top of the blonde.

"Hey" Emily said softly, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Who am I?" the blonde replied with a smile.

"Oh, just some girl I picked up"

JJ opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow "oh really?"

"Mmmhmm"

The blonde laughed lightly, reaching up to tangle a hand in the brunette's hair and pull her down into a kiss. As soon as their tongues brushed against each other, they both moaned and instinctively their bodies began to rock against each other.

The sounds of their heavy breathing were overshadowed by a ringing sound, and Emily lifted her head in surprise.

"Crap" JJ glanced at her purse where the offending cell phone was located.

"You should get that"

"I know..." the blonde agreed.

Reluctantly they pulled apart and JJ grabbed the cell from her purse.

"Hello?...Hi, yeah sorry, we just finished debrief...mmmhmm...ok yeah, I'll be there soon"

As she hung up, Emily felt a pang of sadness that even the sight of the blonde clad only in a bra couldn't alleviate.

"I'm really sorry Em" the blonde said sincerely as she pulled her clothes back on.

"It's ok, you need to go"

"Next time, I promise..."

"Next time?" the frown in the brunette's brow uncreased.

"Unless you don't think..."

"There will be a next time" Emily said firmly, getting to her feet.

"Thank you" JJ said with a soft smile as she gathered her purse and jacket "and I'm sorry, again..."

The brunette silenced her with a languid kiss "really, it's ok. Go, and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Em"

"Bye Jayje"

And with that, she was gone. Emily turned to look at her couch, wondering how she was ever going to sit on it again without the image of JJ laid beneath her, begging her to fuck her. Well, she thought, at least I still have my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a warm February evening when Emily walked purposefully down 6th Street in Austin, Texas. The heat was such that she needed no more than a tank top. She knew what she was looking for. A dark bar where she could forget herself for a few hours. She was angry. Angry at herself, for missing the indicators that would have enabled them to catch the unsub sooner. And then she found herself angry at JJ, who hadn't seemed to notice anything was wrong. The brunette spent so much of her time looking out for her friend, sensing when she needed comfort, or support, or something else entirely, and right now she felt a little let down.

She walked past Coyote Ugly's and a wry smile crossed her face. Well, if she was going to drown her sorrows, why not choose somewhere where beautiful girls dance on the bar?

Emily walked up to the bar and took a seat on a vacant barstool. A girl danced down the bar in front of her, it appeared that the speciality dance of this particular bar was to Limp Bizkit's Rollin'. The girls of Coyote Ugly wore cowboy boots, had tattoos and a variety of coloured extensions in their hair. They were a million miles away from JJ, and that was exactly what she needed.

As the brunette slipped a ten dollar bill over the bar in exchange for a drink, she nodded at the server to keep the change. Vodka was her poison for the evening, the thought of whiskey left a bitter taste in her mouth after she'd shared it with JJ.

A couple of men tried to engage her in conversation, but Emily made it clear that she was only looking for her own company this evening. One of the girls tried to get her, along with the other female patrons of the bar, to join in a dance. The look that Emily gave her meant she didn't ask a second time.

The brunette was just finishing the last of her second drink when the man on the barstool next to her let out a wolfwhistle. Turning to see what had caught his attention, she saw a flash of blonde hair and her stomach dropped.

JJ marched up to the bar. There was no doubt about it, she was pissed.

She slid a twenty over to the girl serving "Two of whatever she's having"

The girl nodded and made the drinks while the blonde stood glaring at her friend. Once the drinks were in their hands, JJ nodded towards an empty table at the back of the bar. The brunette didn't really feel like she was in a position to refuse.

They sat down and the blonde continued her glaring.

"What?" Emily protested.

"Don't try that bullshit with me Emily, you know exactly what"

"I needed to clear my head"

"You think we don't get that? You think if you just told one of us you were going, we would've done anything than say sure, Em, see you later and call us if you want some company?" The blonde hissed.

"I don't get what the big deal is" the brunette replied weakly.

"The big deal" JJ spat "is that you just disappeared. Without your cellphone. Or your gun"

"Ok, I'm sorry" the brunette relented "I should've taken my cell at least"

There was an uncomfortable pause as both women took a long sip of their drinks.

"Were you...worried about me?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Of course I was fucking worried. Do you think I'd be this mad otherwise?"

The brunette reached across the table to cover the blonde's clenched fist with her hand.

"I really am sorry Jayje"

The blonde let out a deep breath and unclenched her fist, allowing her fingers to intertwine with Emily's.

"It's not your fault, you know" JJ's tone was soft for the first time since she had entered the bar.

"What?"

"Any one of us could have missed it. The spelling of a couple of words that suggested time in British education. It wasn't obvious"

"It should've been to me"

"We got him Em" the blonde squeezed her friend's hand "and nobody else died"

"Yeah well, I still feel shitty"

"You could've come to me, you know"

"I didn't think...I don't know what the rules are here" the brunette said honestly.

Emily watched as JJ rose from her seat and came around the table to stand next to her. She leaned down, her hand sliding round the brunette's next as she took her top lip between hers. The brunette moaned and deepened the kiss, the urge to feel JJ's tongue overwhelming her.

Their eyes locked as the blonde pulled away.

"The rules are, if you need me, I'm here. Just like you've been there when I've needed you"

Emily nodded.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Emily nodded again "The hotel?"

"Yeah. I assume the guys are still in the hotel bar, but I should let them know you're ok anyway. I'll tell them you don't want to be disturbed"

"I really didn't mean to worry anyone"

"It's ok, Em, but you just need to realise that it isn't Emily Prentiss against the world. There are people out there who care about you"

"And what about you? Do you care about me?"

JJ snorted "I thought that was fairly obvious"

Their eyes stayed focused on each other as they finished their drinks. Emily placed the glasses back on the bar and nodded in thanks at the server.

"Anytime ladies, have a good night"

The wave of heat when they stepped outside was a sharp contrast to the coolness of the air conditioning that their bodies had become accustomed to. They walked side by side along the street, just close enough that their arms brushed lightly against each other as they moved.

"So...how many bars did you have to check before you found me?" Emily asked apologetically.

"I stopped counting after ten"

Closing the door behind them, they stepped into Emily's hotel room. The boys had accepted her apology, and saw nothing untoward in both women retiring for the night. The brunette stood at the foot of the bed as JJ approached her, the blonde's fingers lightly tracing her collarbone.

"What do you think it says about us that we haven't fucked in a bed yet?" the blonde asked softly.

Emily gulped "Erm...that we're adventurous people?"

JJ raised an eyebrow but didn't push the issue further. Both of them were aware that it had nothing to do with that at all. Fear had kept them from the bed. Emily's fear of letting JJ get that close, close enough to hurt her. They were walking a fine line and the brunette knew that it would be all too easy to fall for the blonde entirely.

"Is that where you want me to fuck you, Emily?"

"Only...only if you stay with me afterwards"

The blonde looked down "you know I can't"

"Then we don't fuck on the bed"

The words sounded cold, but in truth, they weren't. For practical reasons, JJ couldn't spend the night in Emily's room. There was far too much risk of one of the boys catching them. But secretly, the brunette was relieved. She knew that spending the night with the blonde would open all sorts of doors that she was trying her hardest to keep shut.

JJ flattened her palms against the brunette's upper chest and pushed her backwards to the chair by the window. With a final push, Emily relented and sat down.

"Then I guess this'll have to do" the blonde winked.

Emily watched intently as the blonde knelt before her. She felt a surge of heat between her legs as she looked down at the blue eyes staring back at her.

"Are you ready to relax?"

"I'm not sure relax is the right word Jen..."

JJ just smirked and reached out to undo the button of the brunette's pants. Needing no encouragement, Emily lifted her hips and allowed the garments to be pulled down her legs, leaving her naked from the waist down.

"I bet there's a lot of people who'd kill to be in my position right now" the blonde mused as she guided the brunette's knees apart with her hands.

Emily just raised an eyebrow.

The blonde lowered her head and planted a kiss by the brunette's knee. Emily held her breath as the blonde's mouth trailed up her thigh, alternating between kisses and nips with her teeth. The closer she got to her destination, the firmer the brunette's grip on the arm of the chair became.

JJ let out a low moan as her face reached the brunette's centre. Emily couldn't help but rock her hips, desperate for that initial contact.

"Please" she begged breathily.

"You smell so good Em"

"Please"

And with that, her torture was over. The blonde flattened her tongue, licking slowly up the brunette's drenched core.

"Fucckkkkk" Emily growled.

As JJ began to lick around the brunette's clit in a circular motion, Emily grabbed the back of her head, encouraging her to continue.

"Jayje...that's so good..."

The patterns that JJ was making with her tongue were irregular and created a tingling sensation for the brunette. The blonde's hands held onto parted thighs, digging her nails into the skin as she pushed her face against the older woman's core.

The feelings were overwhelming for Emily. As she looked down through heavy lidded eyes, she couldn't quite believe that JJ was there between her legs. The blonde's tongue was driving her crazy, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She'd waited so long, believing that this moment would never happen. And now it was happening, and it was like nothing she could ever have imagined. She fought to keep her eyes open, desperate not to miss a second of this moment.

"Faster...please..." she begged.

The blonde complied immediately, flicking her tongue over the brunette's throbbing clit repeatedly. She looked up at Emily from between her legs, and the brunette could feel herself flood as their eyes met.

It was as though the tension that had built up in the brunette in the last three months was finally ready to burst free. No amount of self pleasuring could alleviate her desperate need for JJ, and try as she might, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold onto this moment for much longer.

The blonde was back to circles again, only with the speed that Emily had craved. Finally the brunette gave in and let herself be taken over by the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced. She cried out as the waves crashed through her body, her hand gripping the back of the blonde's head to keep it pressed against her. It felt like her whole body was going to implode when finally her head fell back and she lay there, unable to move.

JJ smiled and got to her feet, waiting for the brunette's eyes to focus before sitting on her lap.

"Hi" she said gently.

"Hi...god..."

The blonde chuckled and kissed her lips softly.

"I needed that. I needed...you" the brunette confessed.

"I know"

JJ's words hung in the air as she leant her head against Emily's and they sat in silence. Without thought, the brunette began to play with the blonde's fingers. If it had been up to Emily, this moment would never have happened.

As always, it was JJ who eventually stood to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah"

The blonde leant down for what she expected to be a peck on the lips, but Emily couldn't resist deepening the kiss.

"Just...giving you something to think about" she said with a wink, looking up at the blonde.

"Night Em"

"Goodnight"

It was only when JJ had left the room that the tears began to fall from Emily's eyes. Her head was losing the fight with her heart, despite her best efforts to the contrary. It didn't matter that JJ hadn't been in her bed, that her scent wasn't on the sheets, because JJ was on her. And there was nothing that she could do about it


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for the feedback so far. I'd like to thank my lovely wife for agreeing to beta this story from now on :) My plan is to eventually bring this in line with the show at least to some degree so some familiar storylines may creep in, although the may play out slightly different to the show. As with every writer on here, I always appreciate reviews :)**

Today was a good day. The unsub was in custody, the most recent kidnapping victim was safely home with her family, and the case had been in Virginia so there hadn't even been a need for the jet.

The team returned to the BAU to drop off their bags and files, and were certainly grateful when Hotch told them they could all go home and return to debrief in the morning.

"Cheers Hotch" Morgan grinned, picking up his jacket "so who fancies joining me for a drink?"

"I'm in" Rossi nodded.

"You know I'm always in sugarplum" Garcia stood next to Morgan, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Spencer indicated his agreement, and the group turned to Emily and JJ. Noting that the blonde wouldn't even look at her, Emily picked up her jacket.

"Count me in" she said with a smile that didn't quite extend to her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys" JJ shrugged "I have to get back to Will"

The team made attempts to be understanding, or in Morgan's case to persuade her to change her mind. Emily refused to make eye contact with her, knowing that her body was likely to betray her if she looked into those blue eyes. Instead she led the way to the parking lot.

"So who's driving?" she stood between Reid and Morgan's cars, grinning back at the boys.

"Reid!" came the chorus of replies.

"I'll take my own car, thanks" said Rossi, crossing the parking lot "I'll meet you guys there"

The four remaining team members piled into Reid's car and headed for their regular bar.

Two hours later, those who were drinking were happily on their way to giving themselves a nasty hangover in the morning. Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as Garcia brought over another tray of shooters. Checking it quickly, she saw the two word message pop up on her screen.

_"I'm sorry"_

Her stomach churned as she shoved the phone back into her pocket and picked up a shot glass.

"To us" she looked round at her friends, who raised their glasses in agreement.

Emily could feel the bile rising in her throat, and she knew full well it wasn't just the shot. She fought with her brain, trying to push all thoughts of JJ away for just one night, but she was failing miserably.

"Another round?" she asked, nodding at the empty shot glasses as she stood up.

The others raised their eyebrows but didn't disagree.

"I'll give you a hand" Morgan offered.

Emily tried to protest, but found herself being followed to the bar anyway.

"What's up with you, Prentiss?" he turned to her, leaning on the bar.

"Nothing, really" she shook her head.

"Uh huh...look, I know you like a drink baby girl, but this is excessive even for you"

"Maybe I feel like celebrating"

"That look on your face ain't celebrating"

"Derek, seriously..."

"Is there a guy that I need to deal with?"

Emily laughed "Honestly, no"

"A girl then?"

The brunette's head snapped round to stare at him, wide eyed.

"What?" he shrugged "You think I don't know you dig the ladies too?"

"And when were you planning on bringing this up?" she hissed.

"When it became relevant to our friendship. Look, I don't give a damn who you sleep with. What I do care about is people who make you look like you're gonna cry, or throw up"

"Or both" Emily offered.

"Who is she?"

"You don't know her"

"Do I get to meet her?" he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not. Do you think I'd be sat here wanting to throw up if my situation with her was in any way progressing towards meeting the family?"

"Ok, you got me. Well, if you feel like looking elsewhere, you know I'll be your wingman any day"

Emily laughed "Thanks for the offer, but tonight I'd rather you were just my drinking partner"

Morgan waved the bartender over and ordered two more shots. Clinking his glass with Emily's, he looked her in the eyes "It's on"

It was maybe two hours later that the brunette found herself in a cab. Everything was spinning, and she couldn't even remember giving the driver her address. The cab pulled to a halt and she forced herself to open her eyes.

"That'll be $17.50"

Emily fumbled in her purse and pulled out a twenty.

"Keep the change" she handed it to him, and opened the car door, grateful for the wave of fresh air that hit her.

It was only when the cab pulled away that her eyes began to focus and she realised her problem.

She was outside JJ's house.

"Fuck!" she cursed under her breath.

She couldn't remember getting in the cab, but clearly her drunken brain was determined to see the blonde. It was a terrible, terrible idea, she thought to herself as she paced up and down. Although her mind was clearing slightly as she breathed in the cool night air, she wasn't coming up with any great plans for what to do next.

"Emily?"

She hadn't noticed the front door opening, and stumbled as she spun round to face it. Will stood in the doorway, his confused expression not altogether different from his usual one.

"What're you doing here?"

She focused her attention on walking in a straight line towards him. Her aim was achieved, but it took her so long to do that it was painfully obvious how inebriated she was.

"I've got no idea" she admitted.

"It's pretty late, Emily. Henry's asleep"

"I'm sorry"

"Em?!" JJ appeared at the door "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry" she repeated, only this time with more sincerity.

"Let's get you inside the house" the blonde responded.

"But chere, it's late..."

"I am not just going to leave her out there"

JJ stepped outside and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist, supporting her weight as she guided her into the house.

"I'm taking her to the guest room" the blonde called back over her shoulder to Will.

"I'm going to bed" came the response.

JJ rolled her eyes and continued with her task of trying to get Emily up the stairs.

"You're gonna have to help me here, Em, I can't move your legs for you"

Even in the state she was in, the brunette would always do what JJ asked of her. She concentrated all her efforts on the stairs, and threw her arms up triumphantly when she reached the top.

"Careful!" JJ hissed, catching the brunette as she wobbled precariously at the top of the stairs.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she guided her drunk friend into the guest room. She left the brunette leant against the wall as she turned down the covers.

"There you go" she turned to Emily, indicating for her to get in.

"Thank you" the brunette responded quietly, carefully making her way to the bed and getting under the covers.

"I'll get you some water"

"Jayje..." Emily called out, causing the blonde to turn to face her "I really am sorry"

"I know"

"You're mad"

"Yes, I'm mad. I would be yelling at you right now if it weren't for the fact that my son is asleep in the next room"

"I don't remember asking to come here" the brunette tried to explain.

"I can believe that"

"I don't know why I'm here"

"Really?"

"What?" Emily frowned.

"You honestly don't know why you're here?"

"No"

JJ turned and left the room, returning a few minutes later with two glasses of water. She handed one to the brunette and put the other on the nightstand.

"Here, drink this. You'll need the other one when you wake up"

The brunette obeyed, noting that JJ didn't leave the room while she finished the drink.

"Maybe I do know..." she said quietly, putting down the empty glass.

"Go on" JJ encouraged, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I just...I felt like it wasn't fair, you know?"

"What wasn't?" the blonde's tone was softer now but she still maintained as much distance from Emily as she could.

"That because it was a good day, and the case ended well, that meant I didn't get to see you"

"I had to come home"

"So that's just the way it is, huh? You only need me when something bad happens"

JJ blushed and looked down.

"I mean, shit Jennifer, you've almost got me hoping that things go wrong. Like, maybe we won't find the unsub as quick as we should, or maybe he'll commit suicide by cop, and then she'll need me. How fucked up is that?"

"It's pretty fucked up" the blonde whispered.

"I can't keep on like this Jayje"

"What are you saying?"

Emily took a moment to take in the intensity of the look in the blonde's eyes that was directed at her.

"I'm saying..." the brunette took a deep breath "I don't want this to end"

"But?"

"I can't keep being a quick fix every time something horrible happens. So...either I get to share some of the good times too...or we forget this ever happened and I move on"

Emily couldn't quite believe that the words were actually coming out of her mouth. She was fairly certain that she'd be waking up in the morning feeling like a complete fool, but she knew for her own sanity that she needed to get this out in the open. Of course, she knew deep down that it was an idle threat, and that no matter what JJ chose, she would never be able to give her up.

The blonde's forehead creased and she nodded "I need some time, ok? I think we both need to get some sleep"

The brunette nodded her head begrudgingly as she watched her friend walk to the door.

"But Em..." she turned back "I don't want this to end either"


	5. Chapter 5

Emily groaned as she became aware of the thumping in her head. She felt her body moving against it's will and tried to roll away from whatever was causing her to shake.

"Emily...you need to get up"

Blinking her eyes open, she was gradually able to focus on JJ leaning over the side of the bed.

"Fuck" she muttered, just about beginning to realise where she was and how she got there.

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah. Come on, we need to leave in fifteen minutes"

"Geez, some warning might've been nice"

"This is the third time I've tried to wake you. You sleep like a troll"

"Now there's a compliment to brighten my day" the brunette retorted flatly.

"Come on, you need to shower. You stink, and we have a debrief with Hotch first thing. There's a towel on the rail"

"Can I have..."

"Coffee will be ready when you get out"

Emily smirked to herself then scowled at the searing pain behind her eyes.

"There's some Advil in the bathroom cabinet" the blonde added as she left the room.

Twenty minutes later the two women exited the house, travel coffee mugs in hand. The journey to work was mainly silent, with Emily laid back in the seat with her forearm covering her eyes.

"Look" JJ started as they had almost reached the BAU "I know we need to talk"

"Mmmhmm" the brunette didn't even open her eyes.

"I just figured we should maybe save it until you're feeling a little less delicate"

"Sounds good" Emily muttered, the words not really registering.

"Here we are"

The brunette blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the daylight. Begrudgingly she got out of the car and the two of them walked into the building.

"I can't wait to see Morgan and Garcia" the blonde grinned wickedly.

Shit, thought Emily to herself. Morgan. What the fuck did I say to him last night? If someone up there has any small bit of mercy, please do not let me have told him about JJ. Or worse, that she was heading to her house.

The bullpen was quiet, despite the fact that they were the last to arrive. Morgan acknowledged them by raising his coffee cup, while Reid seemed preoccupied by a stack of files he was reading through. They hadn't even removed their jackets when Rossi followed Hotch out of his office.

"Debriefing in two minutes"

An hour later they were back at their desks.

"More coffee?" JJ offered, mainly directed at Emily.

"You think you can sort me an iv?" the brunette asked.

"I think they're all out, but I'll check" the blonde replied, rolling her eyes.

"While you're there Jayje..." Morgan nodded at his empty mug.

"Refills all round it is"

Five minutes later JJ returned, with Garcia in two helping her to carry the additional mugs of coffee. Garcia headed straight for Emily with a purposeful grin on her face.

"Garcia..." the brunette started.

"Soooo...how are you feeling today, ladyslayer?"

Emily's eyes widened.

"This should be interesting" Morgan mused, approaching Emily's desk to accept a mug of coffee from JJ.

The blonde was curious "What's going on?"

"Prentiss here told us a few good stories last night when she was...shall we say a little inebriated?" Garcia said with a grin.

Emily looked up at Morgan, the panic evident from her face.

"Hey, don't look at me. You were the one doing the sharing"

"Oh really?" JJ stood with her hand on her hip, eyebrows raised. At least outwardly, she appeared calm and merely interested in her friend's stories.

"Yeah...like did you know, when Emily was a teenager, she fucked her mother's maid?" Garcia informed the blonde gleefully.

"Oh god" Emily put her head in her hands.

JJ laughed, trying not to spit out her mouthful of coffee.

"And then" Garcia continued "when she was in college, she had a sordid affair with a professor"

The brunette's head sunk further onto the desk as she heard her colleagues giggling.

"But...the best sex she's ever had" Garcia paused for dramatic effect "was in a hotel room with some mystery woman who had her laid out in a chair while she worked some crazy magic with her tongue"

Emily froze. She wondered how long she could keep her head down on the desk before they'd all just magically disappear.

"Wow" JJ teased "I bet you're regretting going for those drinks now"

The brunette just mumbled into her desk.

"Does nobody here have any work to do? Because I have a stack of files that need reviewing"

Hotch. In that moment, Emily had never been more grateful to hear his voice. Everyone disappeared from around her desk and busied themselves with other tasks, leaving the brunette free to lift her head again.

Eventually she plucked up the courage to turn and look over at JJ, who she could see through the window of her office was at her desk reading over a file. The brunette genuinely had no idea how she was going to react to Garcia's revelations.

A wave of relief crashed over her when the blonde looked up and smiled at her knowingly. Maybe, just maybe, things might be ok.

For the rest of the day, Emily tried her hardest to engineer some alone time with the blonde but she was consistently thwarted by other members of the team. She knew that they needed to talk, and the anticipation was killing her.

The end of the shift finally came, and the brunette had just been to the bathroom before she got ready to leave. She came out of the stall to find JJ leant against the sink.

"So...the best sex you've ever had, huh?"

"You'll excuse me if I go home and die in a hole, right?"

"Em..." the blonde put a hand on her arm "I'm flattered"

"I'm mortified"

"Listen...I wanted to apologise"

"What for?"

The blonde took a deep breath and made eye contact with her friend "I haven't been fair on you at all. I've made you feel like you're being used, and that was never my intention"

"I didn't exactly say no"

"There's just so much going on in my head, so many feelings that I can't even begun to untangle. But I do know this...I can't give you up, Em. You make me feel alive. And yes, I'm goddamn terrified of doing irrevocable damage to our friendship...but you're more than a friend to me"

Blinking back tears, Emily stepped towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her small frame in a protective embrace.

"Neither of us can predict the future, Jen" she said softly, rubbing the blonde's back "but I feel this pull towards you, and no matter how hard I try, I can't fight it. I can't stay away. And I know that this whole thing could end up a complete and utter mess...but I could never forgive myself if I didn't try"

"If we didn't try" JJ whispered into the brunette's neck.

"This won't be easy"

The blonde lifted her head to look up "the best things never are"

JJ raised a hand to cup the brunette's cheek. Slowly she pressed her mouth to hers. The kiss was gentle, tender. A world apart from the needy, hungry kisses that they'd shared so far. It marked a change in their relationship, and Emily knew she had to prepare herself for quite a ride.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Emily was sat at her desk, poring over a seemingly never ending stack of files. She looked up as a mug of coffee was set down in front of her.

"Hi" she smiled up at the blonde stood next to her.

"Hi" JJ returned the smile "I thought maybe you could use this"

"Thank you. God, I just wish the local PDs would organise their notes in some kind of useful order"

"Tell me about it. They send us a pile of crap, and then get mad when we don't agree to take on the case"

"Nobody else could do your job like you, Jayje" the brunette said honestly.

JJ blushed "Listen, I umm...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, like straight after work. I mean, if you have plans, I totally understand..."

"I would love to" Emily interrupted.

The blonde's eyes lit up "Really?"

The brunette laughed softly "Of course. You know I'd never turn down your company"

"You're a charmer, Emily Prentiss"

"Only with the pretty girls" the brunette winked.

JJ laughed "There's this steakhouse called Annie's, it's a couple of blocks from Dupont"

"I know it" Emily nodded.

"Meet me there?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you later"

"You most certainly will"

Reluctantly the blonde left Emily's desk, leaving the brunette trying to conceal the massive grin that was threatening to spread across her face.

Throughout the afternoon, Emily did her best to focus on the job at hand, but there was always a part of her brain focused on her dinner plans with JJ. Was it a date? Could she call it that? In the simplest terms it was two friends having dinner, but with the two of them it meant so much more than that. Besides, if this dinner was about being friends, JJ would have invited the others...the brunette stopped. What if she'd misunderstood? What if she was building this up to be something that it wasn't, and really the rest of the team were going with them? God Prentiss, get a hold of yourself, she chastised herself. JJ very clearly chose a moment when nobody else was around to ask you out for dinner. And if this was a public invitation, she would have arranged to share lifts. Ok...so, is it a date?

By the time she pulled up outside Annie's Steakhouse, she still wasn't sure. She'd deliberately left the office five minutes after JJ, not wanting to arouse suspicion, but at the same time conscious that she didn't want to keep the blonde waiting. She paid for parking and entered the restaurant, her eyes scanning the room until she spotted JJ in a booth towards the back. Their eyes met and a wide grin spread across both of their faces.

"Hi" the brunette couldn't stop smiling as she took a seat opposite the blonde.

"Hey you"

"I hope you weren't waiting long"

"No, not at all. Not long enough to worry that you'd stand me up anyway" the blonde teased with a wink.

"You know I'd never do that, right?" Emily said seriously.

"Em..." the blonde reached across the table to take one of the brunette's hands between her own "reliability is one of your most endearing qualities"

The brunette laughed lightly "You make me sound like some old car. It's not flashy, but it's reliable"

"Hey, I'm trying to pay you a compliment here"

Emily blushed "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to it"

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the waitress interrupted, causing them to pull their hands apart.

"Sorry, you haven't had a chance to look at the menu..." the blonde started.

"I trust you...you order for me"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. For control freak Emily, this was certainly unexpected "Ok...we will take a New York Strip, medium rare, and a Sirloin Steak Salad"

"And the sides with the steak?" the waitress asked.

"Fries and onion rings?" JJ asked the brunette, who nodded her approval.

"And anything to drink for you ladies?"

"I'm good with water" the blonde replied "Em?"

"I'm good too, thank you" the brunette smiled up at the waitress.

"Ok ladies. I'll be back with your food shortly"

"Soooo..." Emily turned her attention back to the blonde "did you choose this place on purpose?"

JJ looked around at the other patrons of the restaurant "You mean because it's gay?"

"Well...yeah"

"It might have crossed my mind. I just...I guess I didn't want anyone staring at us" the blonde's eyes dropped, clearly unsure if she'd done the right thing.

"Hey" Emily reached out, interlacing their fingers "you did good, I promise"

"Thanks. I mean, I know it probably doesn't compare to the kind of place you usually go on dates, but..."

"Jayje" the brunette interrupted "honestly, we could be eating at IHOP and I'd be happy"

"You hate fast food" JJ pointed out.

"Normally I do, but for you I'd make the exception. Besides, I have a dirty secret"

"Oh yeah?" the blonde leant in, eyebrows raised.

The brunette put on a stage whisper "I actually kinda like their red velvet pancakes"

The two women burst out laughing, and with that any nervous tension was gone.

"Red velvet pancakes huh? I'll make a mental note" JJ smiled.

"Just don't you be telling any of the others. Wouldn't want to damage my reputation"

The blonde laughed "Can you imagine Garcia's reaction if she could see us right now?"

"You mean on a date" the brunette replied, emphasising the last word.

JJ blushed "I thought I'd got away with that one"

"With a profiler? Not a chance"

"We can forget I ever said it if..."

"No" the brunette interrupted hastily "I mean...I was kind of hoping it was a date, but didn't want to presume"

"Ok...then I guess it's a date?"

"I'll drink to that" Emily lifted her water glass and clinked it with the blonde's.

"So...how was the rest of your day?"

The brunette rolled her eyes "Excruciating. I've been doing a consult for Boston PD on a series of home invasion robberies, but it takes so damn long to wade through their notes that I lose the will to live before I can come up with anything to give them"

"That sucks. Is it wrong that I'm actually looking forward to the next big case breaking?"

"You're asking the wrong person"

JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, enough about work. You looking forward to the football season starting again?" the brunette leant in with a smile.

"Of course" the blonde replied with a smile, leaning onto her elbows.

"The Redskins have a new head coach this season, right?"

JJ's eyebrows raised in surprise "And how would you know that?"

"How do you feel about Trent Williams? Seems like a fairly solid pick from the draft if you ask me"

The blonde laughed "Emily Prentiss, I know you don't give a damn about football"

"Do I get some credit for the research though?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" JJ reached out and trailed a finger down the brunette's forearm, watching the hairs stand up as she shivered "you can add that to the list of things that I owe you for"

Emily swallowed and struggled to keep her voice even "What else do you owe me for?"

The blonde took a deep breath "Not spending a night in your bed"

"Jen, really it's ok, I understand why you don't want..."

"I do" JJ interrupted, her hand gripping the brunette's arm "believe me. That night I went to sleep imagining what your arms would feel like wrapped round me"

Their eyes met and Emily felt as though she couldn't breathe. Knowing that they were heading in a direction that wasn't suitable for a public place, she took a long drink of her water and leant back in her seat.

"I probably owe you about twenty cups of coffee after the last couple of days"

The blonde laughed "That might get me through one Monday?"

"Well, at least until lunchtime"

They smiled at each other and then both looked up as the waitress brought their food.

"The salad's for me, thanks" JJ informed the waitress.

Emily nodded in appreciation as her steak was placed down on the table in front of her "Thank you"

"And there's ketchup and mayonnaise on the table. Anything else I can get you ladies?"

"I'm good thank you" the brunette replied.

"No thank you" the blonde smiled sweetly.

"Ok ladies, well enjoy your meals"

The waitress left them and they turned to their meals.

"So I'm going to guess that you want some of my fries?" the brunette looked across the table with a smile.

"What makes you think that?" the blonde retorted, putting the hand that she had been about to stretch out back on her lap.

"When did you last order your own fries?" Emily countered.

"I..." the blonde paused, struggling to actually remember a time when she had.

"Point proven"

"Alright fine" JJ folded her arms in mock annoyance, but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

The brunette grinned in victory, but slid her plate towards the middle of the table "Take what you want"

The blonde raised an eyebrow "That's a little forward for dinner"

"Jennifer..." Emily warned.

"Ok ok" the blonde raised her hands in defeat "I'll behave"

The brunette couldn't help but smile to herself as she tucked into her dinner. True to form, JJ reached over several times to help herself to fries, and that just made her smile wider. The blonde had chosen well when it came to her steak, and the combination of good food and great company was something that Emily always appreciated.

"So I was wondering..." JJ paused.

"Mmmhmm?" the brunette encouraged as best she could with a mouthful of food.

"So I know it's not that exciting or anything, but I was planning on taking Henry to the park this weekend and I wondered if you'd like to join us? If it's not your thing, that's completely fine..."

"I would love to. I would really really love to"

The blonde beamed and went back to her salad.

All too soon, the food was finished and the waitress was bringing them the bill. JJ reached for her purse, but the brunette reached out a hand to stop her.

"Please, let me"

"Em, you don't have to"

"I want to. I'm not trying to buy you, or throw my money around, just...you took the first step and asked me to come here tonight, and I'd really like to treat you"

A smiled spread across JJ's face that made her eyes sparkle "Then thank you, that would be lovely. And next time, it's my treat"

"You're on"

Emily paid the bill and they made their way out of the restaurant. Having held the door for the blonde as they left, she instinctively walked her back to her car.

"So, at the risk of breaking first date etiquette...do you want to join me in my car?" JJ smiled innocently.

"I thought you'd never ask" the brunette winked.

The two women got into either side of the car and it was Emily who leant over first and pressed her lips to the blonde's. JJ exhaled and lifted both hands to cup the brunette's cheeks. Their lips parted and Emily felt a surge of arousal as her tongue brushed against the blonde's. While one hand held onto the back of the headrest, the brunette slid her other down the blonde's thigh and let it come to rest on her knee. She squeezed gently and then broke the kiss, resting her forehead against JJ's momentarily to catch her breath.

"Much as I honestly would love to stay here and continue kissing you all night, I think we should both probably get home" she said reluctantly.

"You're probably right"

"I'll see you at work?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Em. Thank you for a wonderful evening"

"The pleasure was all mine. Get home safe" Emily placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips before getting out of the car.

Well, she thought to herself as she walked back to her own vehicle, this is how it feels to be the one that calls it a night. And it sucks just as much as being the one who gets left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm still kind of feeling my way for how this one's going to play out, so reading your feedback really helps! **

Saturday morning arrived and Emily had woken before her alarm with a smile on her face. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and stretched out happily. There was over two hours before she needed to get ready to go and meet JJ and Henry.

JJ. Just the thought of the blonde sent a warm feeling spreading through her body. Sure, there were a million unanswered questions about the status of the relationship between them, but for now at least, the pressure in the brunette's chest had been eased by the invitations that JJ had extended to her. The two of them spending time together outside the office in itself wasn't unusual, but there could be no doubt that it was different now. It was a relief to Emily that this was clearly about more than sex for both of them. She had quickly come to the realisation that that wasn't enough for her, and was proud of herself for taking the risk in saying something to the blonde. Not that she was exactly risk adverse as a person - the very nature of her encounters with JJ showed that - but taking risks when it came to matters of the heart were much harder to do for Emily.

With a spring in her step, she got out of bed and decided to make use of her positive energy by cleaning her apartment. Cleaning had been somewhat neglected over the last week, not that she had any complaints.

The brunette was so absorbed in her thoughts of JJ as she completed her tasks, that by the next time she looked at a clock she was running behind schedule.

"Shit!" she cursed, running through to the bedroom and pulling open her wardrobe.

Emily Prentiss was not someone who struggled with what to wear, but now, at the most I opportune moment, her mind had gone blank. What does one wear to take a toddler to the park? This was totally outside her field of expertise.

She settled on jeans and a v neck sweater, and applied minimal make up before grabbing her belongings and hurrying out of the front door.

In the end she was only fifteen minutes late arriving at the park, but she'd wanted to be early and make a good impression. She spotted the blonde immediately and walked purposefully to the bench where she was sat with her young son.

"Jayje, I'm so sorry I'm late..."

"Hey, it's really no problem at all" JJ smiled sweetly as she stood to greet her.

"It's just I was cleaning, and then I lost track of time..."

"Cleaning?! Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Emily Prentiss?"

"Hey" the brunette swatted her arm "people with desks like yours don't get to make comments about cleaning, Ms Jareau"

The blonde grinned and picked up her son "Are you gonna say hi to Emily for me?"

"Hi" the little boy said shyly, wriggling in his mother's arms.

"Hi Henry" Emily smiled at him "do you remember me?"

He nodded enthusiastically before speaking "Em-my"

"That's right Henry, I'm Emily"

The brunette lifted her gaze from the toddler to his mother and was rewarded with one of JJ's warmest smiles.

"So what do you reckon Henry, shall we see if Emily will push you on the swing?"

He shrieked excitedly, his little legs wriggling and kicking against his mother.

The brunette laughed "How could I ever say no?"

"You want me to carry you there?" JJ asked him.

"Nuh uh" Henry shook his head adamantly and both women chuckled.

"He's at that stage where he's determined to be independent" the blonde explained "which is adorable and everything, but my god does it take forever to do anything"

"I can imagine" Emily sympathised as she watched the toddler wriggling in an attempt to get down.

"Alright, alright, we can go to the swings so long as you hold either Momma or Emily's hand on the way there" JJ reasoned, setting her son down on the ground.

"Oh-tay" the little boy replied in a sing-songy voice before looking up at the brunette and raising his hand "Emmy hand?"

The brunette beamed and bent down to hold his hand "You got it little man. You're gonna need to show me where the swings are though"

"Dere!" he pointed excitedly, and the two of them set off for the toddler swing as fast as his little legs would go.

JJ followed behind, smiling to herself. She already knew that asking Emily to join them today was a great idea. Watching her son instruct the brunette to lift him up into the swing while she listened intently was melting her heart. She was aware of the dangerous game she was playing by having her lover interact with her child, but his giggles and the carefree smile on her face as she began to push him on the swing made any risk worthwhile.

"You're a natural" she grinned, approaching the brunette.

"Really?" Emily was surprised, but didn't take her eyes off Henry as she pushed him gently.

"Mmmhmm. And by the way, your ass looks fantastic in those jeans" the blonde replied, leaning in close so that she didn't have to raise her voice to be heard.

The brunette inhaled sharply "Jesus Jennifer, are you trying to make me push your son over the top of the swing?"

"It's not possible" JJ retorted "but he'll ask you to push him more soon so be warned. Will carried on pushing every time he asked once and he ended up falling out and hitting his head"

"Jesus" Emily said softly, instantly feeling protective over the little boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up"

"Jayje, it's fine. It's not like I'm not aware he exists"

"I know, but still..."

"I don't want you to have to censor what you say around me"

"Ok" the blonde went quiet but placed a hand on the small of Emily's back to let her know she was ok.

They were joined at the swings by an old woman with her granddaughter, and the women smiled politely at each other. Henry was still giggling happily, and although Emily didn't push him any harder when he yelled "More!", he seemed to get more excited with each push.

"I hope you don't mind me saying" the old woman turned to them "but you guys are a beautiful family"

Emily's mouth just gaped open, her brain not able to process a response.

"Thank you" JJ stepped in, her hand rubbing on the brunette's back as she smiled at the woman.

They didn't speak again until Henry decided he was tired of the swing and wanted to go and see the ducks.

"So...do you want to talk about what happened back there?" JJ asked as she carried her son over one shoulder.

"No" the brunette shook her head.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by not correcting her" the blonde carried on regardless "I just thought it was simpler..."

"You didn't"

"You just seem so natural around him. I always told you you'd be good with kids"

"Colorado"

Emily said the word so softly that the blonde wouldn't have heard if she'd been any further away from her. JJ nodded and both women's thoughts were immediately transported back to their conversation on the jet on their way back from the case in Boulder where Emily had formed a particular attachment to a girl named Carrie, the one surviving victim of a series of home invasion murders.

"You were my rock that day, you know?" the brunette turned to her friend.

Without noticing, they had reached the pond and JJ set Henry down so that he could look at the ducks from a safe distance.

"Just like you've been so many times for me" the blonde replied softly.

"But you stayed up with me all night talking...at least I guess nobody realised that it was me who caused the bags under the eyes of the face of the BAU" said the brunette with a smile.

"I know...even though I spent the whole of the next day wearing your shirt. For a team of profilers, they really can be unobservant sometimes"

Both women laughed and turned their attention to Henry, who was trying to persuade the ducks to come and be friends with him. When he realised he wasn't having much success, he pouted and turned to Emily with his arms raised. She looked at the blonde helplessly.

"Go ahead, pick him up" JJ instructed with a chuckle "and think yourself very important, because this little man doesn't just let anyone cuddle him"

"Well then Mr. Henry" Emily said seriously, scooping the little boy up in her arms "I am honoured"

This earned her a giggle from the toddler, who reached out for the brunette's mouth and squished her lips together.

"Ice keem?" he asked hopefully.

"I defer to your mother" the brunette informed him, turning them both to face JJ.

"Oh I'm not sure Henry. Have you been good enough for ice cream? What do you reckon Em?"

Emily looked down at the pair of bright blue eyes that stared up at her, eye lashes fluttering "Seriously Jayje, how do you ever say no to this kid?"

"You haven't seen him throw a tantrum" the blonde pointed out.

"Ice keem?" Henry asked again, his voice more insistent this time.

"I suppose we could get ice cream" Emily conceded, turning to the blonde "and god help the women of future generations if he's learned that face from you already"

"I have no idea what you mean"

"The Jareau pout and puppy dog eyes combo...gets me every time"

"You're gonna regret telling me that"

"Oh, I'm sure I will"

They strolled together to the ice cream truck, deliberately walking just close enough together than their arms brushed each time they moved. After Henry had changed his mind three times, he finally settled on a vanilla cone with chocolate sauce. Emily went for plain vanilla, and JJ insisted that she didn't want one.

"Jennifer Jareau...I am wise to your game and I know that as soon as we sit down you'll be wanting some of mine"

"That's so not true!" the blonde protested.

"Well I guess we'll just wait and see, won't we? But I'm telling you now you're not getting any"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and paid for the two cones. They found a spot on the grass and sat down as Henry attempted to eat ice cream, but managed to get more of it around his face than in his mouth. Emily was eating her cone slowly, her eyes locking with JJ's as she took a long deliberate lick of the ice cream. The blonde shivered and had to look away.

"Mmm this ice cream is really good. How about yours Henry?" the brunette asked with a grin.

"Good!" the little boy exclaimed, causing them both to laugh.

"Right, that's it" JJ reached across as the brunette's attention was focused on her son and stole the cone from her hand.

Emily stared at her open mouthed as the blonde tucked in to her ice cream.

"You...are...unbelievable!"

JJ shrugged "Just proving that your assessment of me is usually correct"

"Emmy share?"

The brunette turned to the side and her heart melted at the sight of Henry holding out his half eaten cone to her.

"Oh Henry, no it's ok, you finish your ice cream. But thank you very much, that was very good of you"

The little boy seemed content with the answer and brought his cone back to his face "Momma share?"

"You're right, you're Momma does need to learn to share" Emily said with a wink in the blonde's direction.

"How about you come over here and I'll share it with you?" the blonde offered, with a face that conveyed innocence but a tone that said otherwise.

The brunette took the bait anyway, and shifted round so that she was next to JJ. The blonde held out the cone to her, and instead of taking it, Emily just leant down and wrapped her open mouth around the ice cream, sliding her lips closed as she stared up at the blonde. A wicked smile spread across JJ's face and she suddenly pushed the cone forwards, coating the brunette's nose in ice cream.

"Jennifer Jareau, you are in so much trouble right now"

Henry shrieked gleefully and pushed his own nose into his ice cream, causing both women to turn to him and burst out laughing.

"I think you have yourself a fan" the blonde pointed out.

"Well I think you just lost one" Emily retorted.

The brunette went to wipe her nose on her sleeve, but JJ stopped her and pulled a pack of tissues from her pocket.

"Here, let me"

She knelt up next to Emily and slowly wiped the ice cream from her nose, staring into her eyes the whole time.

"If we weren't in public, you know I'd be licking this off a whole lot more of you" the blonde said in a low voice, causing the brunette to squirm.

Having cleaned up Henry, the three of them got to their feet.

"Right little man, I think it's about time I got you home" JJ said, the reluctance evident in her voice.

"Noooooo" the little boy started to pout.

"Yes" Emily knelt down to his level "but you know if you're good, we can come back another time"

A smile spread across the toddler's face "Emmy tea?"

JJ smiled sadly "No darling, not today. We need to go home and make tea for daddy for when he finishes work"

"Oh"

"Don't worry little man, I'll see you soon though" the brunette appeased him, earning her a grateful smile from the blonde.

"Thank you for today, Em. I know it's not how you'd usually spend a Saturday afternoon"

"Are you kidding? I'm in love" the brunette nodded at Henry.

"Good to know my son's worked his charm"

"Not nearly as much as his mother"

JJ swallowed and stared into the brunette's eyes, not wanting this moment to end. She was interrupted from her reverie by her son tugging on the leg of her pants.

"I think that's probably my cue to leave" she said regretfully.

Emily knelt down and accepted a hug from the toddler "Bye bye Henry" before turning to the blonde and kissing her on the cheek "Bye you"

JJ picked up Henry and they both waved as the brunette returned to her car, her heart feeling fuller than it had in a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Thank you so much to those following and favouriting this story...it's a nice ego boost to get the messages lol. And a special thanks to those taking the time to comment :)**

It was Sunday evening and Emily had just poured herself a large glass of red wine. She was laid out on the couch, ready to watch another rerun of CSI. While others might have avoided all forms of entertainment that could lead to memories of work, Emily enjoyed the way it made her think. She often became agitated when the characters pursued a suspect who didn't fit the profile, and was rarely left guessing by the end of an episode. Still, it was something to pass the time.

The opening credits had just begun when her cell phone rang. She cursed, wishing she was allowed to turn the damn thing off sometimes, just to get some peace. As she picked it up and saw the name on the display though, all negative thoughts disappeared.

"Jennifer" she almost whispered as she answered the call.

"Hey...I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Not unless you count my hot date with Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows as something worth interrupting"

JJ laughed "I still can't believe you watch that show"

"Come on Jayje...it's a crime show with lesbian subtext, what's not to like?"

"Fine, fine...maybe watching it with you will change my opinion"

"I'll make a fan out of you yet"

"Uh huh...just like I'll get you to be a Redskins fan once the season starts again"

Emily could picture the blonde's smirk at the other end of the phone, and groaned.

"Or there's always soccer?" JJ continued.

The brunette paused to consider the options "Women's soccer or men's soccer?"

"I'd even let you pick"

"Would you be playing?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Em, you know I haven't played in years"

"Ok...maybe you could just model the kit for me?"

"Mmmhmm. So you like the soccer kit huh?"

"I like your legs in the soccer kit" the brunette corrected.

JJ laughed "Well if ever the occasion arises, I'll be sure to swing by your apartment"

"So...is there a limit to the number of outfits that I can put in requests for?"

This time the blonde's laugh was more throaty and the tone of her voice was distinctly lower when she spoke again "There's no limits on what I'd do if you asked nicely"

"Jesus" the brunette could feel herself flood instantly "do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Tell me"

The words were so simple, and spoken so softly, but they formed a ball of fire in Emily's stomach.

"First I need to know that this call isn't going to be interrupted. I've waited too long Jennifer...it's been like three months since Texas..."

"Henry's asleep and Will's out at some bar. You have my undivided attention"

"Fuck, I..."

"I've missed you Emily"

JJ's voice was raw and honest, and it cut through Emily like an ice cold blade. She shivered and closed her eyes, wanting to be aware of nothing but the woman on the other end of the phone.

"I've missed you too Jennifer. These past few months...let's just say not having you is a million times harder when I know what I'm missing"

"Does that mean you thought about me before Chicago?"

The brunette's eyes widened, knowing she'd been caught out "Ummm..."

"It's ok if you did Em. That night wasn't exactly the first night I thought about knocking on your door"

"So when was the first time?" Emily asked softly.

There was a pause and Emily could hear the blonde take a deep breath "After Tobias Hankel..."

"Jayje...that was like three years ago" the surprise was evident in the brunette's voice.

"I know...but you were the only one...the only one who could get through my walls. And so I started to wonder what it would be like to connect with you on an even deeper level...anyway, when was the first time you...thought about me that way?"

"Honestly? I found you attractive the first time I saw you"

"Ok...that's flattering...but I'm gonna need a better story than that"

"Fiiiine" the brunette relented "so it wasn't that long after Hankel really...remember that night that you, me and Garcia went to that bar, and that guy tried to convince us he was an FBI agent?"

"That's classified" JJ did her best impression of the poor man who'd tried to impress them that night.

"Exactly. Well when he was there, talking about how classified everything was, you winked at me. And I never knew if I was reading way too much into it, but I just felt this spark between us...and it just gave me this little bit of hope that I don't think I've ever really let go of. But that night, if you hadn't got that phone call...maybe I'd have had enough beers to pluck up the courage to try and take you home with me"

"I never would have turned you down" the blonde told her honestly.

"If only we could rewrite history, huh?"

"Things could've worked out so differently"

"When else would you change?" Emily asked, wanting to learn as much as possible while she had the chance.

"God there were so many times...but when Garcia got shot, and you walked into that waiting room and took a hold of my hand...that was when I knew, I mean really knew, that you were the cure to my pain"

"What stopped you before? I mean, what changed in Chicago?"

"Fear I guess. All the time we were getting closer and closer as friends, and that just meant there was more to lose if you blew me off. But at the same time it was getting harder to stay away from the one thing that I knew would make me feel better. There were times when I'd stand outside your door, or pick up the phone to call you...knowing that one split second decision could change everything. And then in Chicago...it was just too much. I had to give in" JJ exhaled, finally feeling free of emotions that she'd been holding onto for so long.

"I'm glad you did. In whatever fucked up way this started playing out, I'm glad you came into my room that night"

"Me too"

The women sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, both thinking back to that first night together.

"So how come you never made a move on me Prentiss?" the blonde asked in a lighter tone than she had been speaking in previously.

"Simple...I thought you were straight. And then Will came along and kind of reaffirmed that belief for me"

"Oh. I guess I've really messed with your head, huh?"

"I've messed with my own head. I overthink everything, overanalyse every little moment, every little gesture"

"But you were right. Your instincts were right. It was just my actions that threw you off for a while"

"We're here now. And that's what matters. Wherever here may be" the brunette said firmly.

"I'm sorry that I can't make that any clearer. But what I do know...Em, I'm happier when I'm with you. When I feel like shit, you're the person that can pick me back up again. Besides Henry, nobody else can make me smile like you do. And Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I really, really liked fucking you"

The moan that left the brunette's mouth was clearly audible down the phone "Good, because I'd really, really like to fuck you again"

"You would huh?" the blonde replied breathily.

"Uh huh"

"So before...when you used to think about me...what did you think about?"

Emily cleared her throat "Well first...first I wondered what it'd be like to kiss you...your lips always looked so soft, and I wondered if you'd taste of coffee, or mint...or something else entirely. And then, after that night that you winked at me...I began to think about about taking your clothes off. Slowly, so that I could take in every inch of you"

The blonde sighed "Em...god I can almost feel you staring at me"

"I would be...I'd be very slowly taking off your clothes, letting my eyes run over your hot, naked body. Fuck Jennifer, I can just imagine how you'd look...all smooth, and firm...I wouldn't be able stop myself from running my tongue over your skin"

"Fuck!" JJ closed her eyes, her hand sliding under her jumper to stroke her stomach.

"I can imagine your nipples...how they'd get hard under my tongue...how I'd have to keep switching sides because I wouldn't be able to get enough"

"Yessss" the blonde hissed, her hand cupping her breast as she mimicked the brunette's words.

"And then when I'd licked them and sucked them" Emily continued "until you were literally begging me for more...then I'd kiss my way down your stomach...fuck, I can just picture how toned it is..."

"Please..." came the breathy response from the blonde.

"And then as I got to your belly button, I'd pause to look up at you. I'd need to see that look on your face as you lay there, desperate for me to continue"

"You know what that looks like...you know how much I need you"

"I do Jen...I know how beautiful you look when your lips are parted and your eyelids are heavy...how dark your eyes get as you try to keep them open...fuck I wish I could see you right now..."

"Keep going Em...tell me what happens next" the blonde instructed.

"Next...next I'd ask you what you want me to do to you..."

"And I'd tell you that I want your tongue on me...that I want you to taste me..." JJ moaned as slid her fingers under the waistband of her sweats.

"Fuck...I'd be able to smell you as you spread your legs for me...you'd spread them nice and wide for me, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck yes...take me..." the blonde panted.

"And then my tongue would be all over you, running over your clit, dipping inside you so that I can taste every sweet bit of you"

"Em..."

"God you taste so good" the brunette breathed, her senses taking her back to the last time JJ was on her couch.

"Mmm your tongue...it feels amazing"

"I can feel how hard your clit gets as I lick it...you want me to keep licking baby?"

"Yes...fuck yes...don't stop Em"

"I won't stop...I won't stop until your screaming my name"

"Jesus! God I want you...more, please..."

"I'd keep licking you, faster and faster every time you beg me"

"Fuck baby!" JJ groaned "I'm so close"

"I wanna hear you Jennifer...I wanna hear you come while I'm licking you dry"

"EMILY!" the blonde cried out, her ragged breathing sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Jennifer..."

"Fuck Em...that was so hot"

"There is nothing on earth as sexy as the sound of you coming"

The blonde let out a throaty chuckle "Thank you for this...I needed you"

"Promise me Jen, promise me we don't have to wait much longer to do this in person"

"I promise. I miss you Em"

"I miss you too"

There was a silent understanding between them that their time at work wasn't enough. They needed to stop sharing each other with their friends all the time.

"I hate to say this, but I should probably go. I plan on being fast asleep by the time Will gets in" the blonde said sadly.

"I understand babe"

"Sweet dreams Em"

"You too Jayje. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You just try and keep me away"

Both women hung up the phone with smiles on their faces. Emily turned off the TV and took herself to bed, planning on a little personal time before sleep that she was sure would be full of thoughts of a certain blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

"I told you like five times Will"

Morgan rolled his eyes as the team not so subtly pretended that they weren't eavesdropping on JJ's phone conversation.

"Did you know that studies have shown that men have to be told things on average twice as many times as women in order to remember them? Scientists at the University of..."

"Reid!" Garcia silenced him, nodding at the blonde as she tried to listen to the rest of her conversation.

"Did you hear me complaining at the state you came home in last weekend?"

Rossi raised an eyebrow "Tell me he did not just tell her he doesn't like her when she's drunk?"

"Looks that way..." Morgan affirmed.

"Does he value his testicles?!" Garcia asked in a stage whisper.

"Fine...maybe I'll just stay with Emily"

The brunette's brows raised at the latest comment from JJ.

"Ok fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Say goodnight to Henry from me"

The blonde hung up the phone and walked round the corner to where the team were waiting, jackets on and keys in hand.

"I'm sorry about that guys, Will was being an ass..."

"Don't worry yourself" Garcia put an arm around the blonde as they all walked to the parking lot "it's Friday night and we are going to get fantasmagorically drunk!"

"Hell yes" the blonde grinned at her eccentric friend.

They reached the parking lot and JJ was impressed to see that while she'd been finishing up her work and then arguing with Will, they had reduced the group's cars down to two - hers and Hotch's. He never liked to be without a car when Jack was with his aunt, and somehow she knew that Emily would have already volunteered to take her back to the bar in the morning to get hers.

As the others argued about who got the front seat in each car, Emily took the opportunity to get the blonde alone by the drivers side door.

"Are you ok?" she asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"Yeah I'm fine" JJ nodded "I assume you heard my end of the call?"

"Yeah..."

"Is it ok if I stay with you?"

"You know it is. I..."

"Come on ladies, there's a beer with my name on it!" Morgan interrupted them as he climbed into the front seat of JJ's car.

The two women smiled at each other knowingly and Emily took her seat in the back.

They arrived at their local and Morgan and Hotch headed straight to the bar to get a round of beers. The rest of them found seats in a booth, with Emily ensuring that she was able to sit next to JJ.

"So does anyone have any interesting plans for the weekend?" Garcia asked the table.

"I was thinking of going to the movies to see Iron Man 2 if anybody would be interested in joining me?" Reid offered "While the Marvel films are a little unpredictable in their quality, I did find that the first one stayed as true to the comics as is reasonably possible..."

"Thanks" Rossi took one for the team by responding "but I have a 20 year old bottle of Scotch and a Charlie Chaplin box set waiting for me at home"

The two men entered into a conversation about the merits of silent film, allowing the girls to start up their own conversation.

"So ladies...any gossip for me?" Garcia grinned at them.

The two women tried to look as innocent as possible and shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not Pen" JJ answered first.

"Nope. My life's pretty boring" Emily continued.

"Pfft. Boring? Are you forgetting the sordid details of your love life that you shared the last time that we were here?"

"Mmmhmm. And there'll be no more of that tonight, thank you very much" the brunette gave Garcia a deliberate stare.

"You my friend, underestimate the power of tequila" retorted Garcia.

"God, can we please steer clear of the tequila tonight?" JJ begged, looking decidedly queasy.

"Do you even remember the last time you drank tequila Jayje?" Emily asked.

"No..."

"Want us to remind you?" asked Garcia gleefully.

"No..."

"Too bad, my sweet. See that corner over there? They had karaoke that night..."

"That sounds familiar..." JJ put her head in her hands.

"Riiiide, Sally riiiiide" Garcia sang, wiggling in front of the blonde.

"Oh god..." JJ sank lower in her seat.

"And then you asked the barman if he'd give you free tequila if you flashed him" Emily continued.

The blonde's head shot up " I so did not do that""

"I'm afraid so...pink lace is a good look for you" Garcia nodded in approval.

JJ folded her arms "Well then, I think we've established exactly why I won't be having tequila tonight"

"Aww come on Jayje" Emily put an arm round her shoulders "it was a lot of fun"

"For you maybe" the blonde pouted.

"In fact, I distinctly recall you saying it was one of the best nights of your life" Garcia pointed out.

JJ just stuck her tongue out, and luckily found herself saved by Morgan and Hotch returning with the beers.

"Sorry, we'd have been quicker if Morgan hadn't been making friends with the 'cute redhead' at the bar" Hotch apologised.

"Hey, I like to scope out my options" Morgan replied with a shrug.

"So who's my competition then, hot stuff?" Garcia asked seriously.

"I'm not sure she's your competition baby girl...I think I might be the one with competition. What do you reckon Em?"

"Huh?" Emily turned to him, subtly removing her arm from JJ.

"Maybe you could talk to her, see if you get any vibes?" Morgan asked hopefully "And hey, if she bats for your team..."

"Sorry stud, she's not my type"

"Aww Prentiss...help a brother out here"

"Sorry man. I'm already taking a pretty lady home tonight, right Jayje?" Emily asked with a wink.

"Uh huh. And let me tell you, I can get a hella jealous" JJ joined in, sticking her tongue out.

Morgan rolled his eyes "Man, you two..."

"What?" the two women asked in synch.

"I want you to know what a good friend I'm being right now but not imagining you two...doing the dirty"

The two women laughed, each taking a swig of beer to try and conceal their blushes.

"What's dirty?" Reid asked, inspecting his glass.

"Nothing kid" Morgan replied with a chuckle "we were just talking about JJ and Prentiss getting it on. Even you can see that'd be hot, right?"

"I can see why that might be aesthetically pleasing to some" Reid appeared to be considering the idea "Did you know that in fact, studies have shown that even heterosexual women are likely to be aroused by the concept of two women copulating?"

"Copulating? Are you kidding me Reid? It's no wonder you never get laid" Morgan chastised.

"When did you last get laid, Reid?" Emily asked, glad for a change in the topic of conversation.

"Actually, I met a girl a few weeks ago at a Star Wars Convention" Reid informed them, looking smug.

"Heeeey, good work kid" Morgan patted him on the back "Did you get her to dress up like Princess Leia yet?"

"Actually, I don't really like the gold bikini"

"Seriously? You're a Star Wars geek and you don't got a thing for Princess Leia?" Morgan was incredulous.

"The material is somewhat artificial and would more than likely cause an unattractive build up of perspiration..."

"Ok ok, don't ruin my fantasy, man! How about you Prentiss, you like the Leia thing?"

Emily raised an eyebrow "Me? Umm I guess I wouldn't say no?"

"But would you wear the bikini?" Rossi joined in.

"Bikini maybe...but I really don't think I could pull off the buns" Emily eyeballed him, refusing to be embarrassed by the questions.

"Jayje?" Morgan turned to the blonde "Now you must have done a little dress up in your time"

JJ laughed "That's a whole different question, Morgan. One that I'm gonna leave you wondering about"

Morgan wolf whistled and returned to his beer and JJ excused herself to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She kept herself involved in the conversation while subtly sliding her phone out and into her lap. When she saw that she'd been sent a picture message, she stood up.

"Any objections to tequila? Hotch, you're obviously exempt"

Rossi raised his hand "Thanks, but I'm too old for tequila"

Everyone else agreed, some more willingly than others, and Emily headed to the bar. Once she was sure that nobody could see her phone, she opened the message.

Her breath caught in her throat as a photo of JJ appeared on her screen. It was clearly taken in the bathroom stall, and the blonde smiled seductively up at the camera, her torso clad only in a white bra with a gold trim. The message underneath read 'Gold enough for you ;-)'. Swallowing hard, she slid the phone back into her pocket and ordered five tequilas from the bar.

By the time she got back to the table, JJ had returned from the bathroom. The blonde scowled at her when she handed her a shotglass.

"Ooh Prentiss, looks like you might be going home alone tonight" Morgan teased.

"Nah, JJ can't resist the coffee I make in the morning" Emily retorted with a wink.

"Children!" Garcia interrupted the squabble "Now drink your tequila like good kids"

The group clinked their shot glasses and swallowed the tequila. Emily looked round and grinned at the variety of faces being pulled by her teammates, particularly Reid who looked more disgusted than he ever had at a dead body. When his face had begun to slightly relax, he headed to the bar with Rossi to replace the group's beers.

With the attention of their teammates elsewhere temporarily, Emily moved her hand from her own lap to rest on JJ's thigh. The blonde responded by covering her hand with her own, stroking the back of it with her thumb. When the men returned with more beer, and Morgan and Garcia turned their attention back to the women, neither even considered moving their hand.

"Hey Prentiss!" Morgan looked at her excitedly "I think I've found someone who's more your type"

"Oh yeah?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...by that table over there, blonde in the waistcoat"

The brunette shook her head "I appreciate the thought, but I'm really not looking for anyone tonight"

Morgan just looked confused, but a smile appeared on Garcia's face.

"Hang on a minute...this totally has something to do with the mystery woman, doesn't it? The one from the hotel with the hot tongue thingy..."

"Ok Garcia!" Emily got to her feet "Firstly, there is no mystery woman, and secondly, let's go dance!"


	10. Chapter 10

It was close to 2am when Emily and JJ reached the door of the brunette's apartment in fits of giggles.

"Reid...god...we need to go dancing with him more often!" Emily exclaimed as she managed to turn the key in the lock.

"I just can't believe the look on Morgan's face when that girl turned out to be gay after all!"

"I'm just glad he didn't carry on trying to convince her to go home with him..." the brunette paused, watching the blonde as she entered the living room.

JJ took a few steps in, and then stood in silence, staring at the couch. Noting her discomfort, the brunette stepped behind her, wrapping her arms round her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Instinctively, the blonde leant her head back against Emily's and covered her arms with her own.

"You ok?" the brunette asked softly.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking about the last time I was here"

"Ok...and that's making you sad?"

"No, I...I guess I never set out to just fuck on the couch and leave...that wasn't ever how I meant..."

"Sshh it's ok" Emily soothed, rubbing her hands up and down the blonde's arms "You're here now. And I was really kind of hoping you might stay with me tonight?"

JJ turned in the brunette's arms and looked at her with darkened eyes "Take me to bed, Emily"

The brunette swallowed and nodded, leading the way silently to her bedroom. As they reached the bed, she turned and pulled the blonde into her body, their lips finding each other as they clung to one another for support.

"I've been wanting to do that all night" Emily confessed as she rested her forehand against the blonde's.

"Me too. Thank you...for saying no to Morgan about those women"

"I'm not here to play games, Jen. I'm not going to do things to try and make you jealous"

The blonde nodded and stepped back slightly. She looked into the brunette's eyes and slowly removed her jacket. Their eye contact never wavered as Emily mimicked her actions. JJ then crossed her arms over her stomach as if to remove her top.

"No" Emily stopped her "let me"

She stepped closer to the blonde again and slid her top up, smiling at the compliance when she raised her arms and let the top be thrown to the floor. The brunette's hands gripped JJ's sides as she let her eyes roam over her body, smiling in approval.

"You liked what you saw, huh?" the blonde breathed.

"You're bad...but that photo...let's just say it'll keep me company for the lonely nights"

JJ grinned and moved her hands to begin unbuttoning the brunette's shirt "If you're good, maybe you can build up your own little personal collection"

Emily moaned and crashed her lips against the blonde's. The kiss was hungry and desperate, and as soon as the brunette's arms were free of her shirt, she pulled the blonde against her, needing to feel the weight of her body against her. Her lips left the blonde's, and she left a trail of wet kisses down her neck and throat.

JJ groaned and she let her head fall back. She held onto the brunette's shoulders as she felt her hands unfastening her pants, and sliding them part way down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside, desperate to regain the contact with the brunette.

"Wait" Emily instructed, picking up her discarded shirt, and handing it to the blonde "Put this on and get on the bed"

JJ looked at her suspiciously but did as she was asked. She knelt up on the bed, letting the shirt hang open as she looked back at the brunette. Emily picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and proceeded to take a photo.

"Well, it's not a collection until I have more than one" the brunette said with a wink.

"You can have whatever you like, but get over here"

The brunette complied, kneeling on the bed as the blonde threw the shirt back on the floor.

"God Jennifer..." she murmured in awe as she drank in the beauty of the woman knelt before her.

The blonde leant in, pressing their lips together as she cupped the brunette's breasts over her bra. Emily whimpered and ran her hands up the blonde's back, undoing her bra at the first attempt and tugging the straps down her arms. Sitting back on her heels, JJ let the brunette remove her bra and cast it aside.

"Take your pants off" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am"

Emily complied with orders, and rose from the bed to remove her pants. When she got back onto the bed, she did so with more force, pushing the blonde down so that she was laid flat. She let her eyes run up the length of JJ's body before straddling her hips.

"Kiss me" the blonde requested quietly.

The brunette's demeanour softened as she stroked the blonde's cheek before leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently, kissing her neck just below her ear.

"I'm...I'm more than ok, Em. I just can't quite believe I'm finally here"

The brunette lifted her head so that she could look down into JJ's eyes.

"Me neither" she replied honestly.

The blonde lifted one hand and slowly traced the features of Emily's face with her fingers. The brunette's breathing grew heavier, she wasn't sure she had ever found something so simple quite so erotic. As the blonde's finger ran over her lips, she flicked out her tongue and swirled it around the digit, before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Fuck!" JJ gasped.

With her eyes locked on the blonde's, Emily sat up and reached behind herself to undo her bra. Slowly she peeled off the straps, making a show of the gradual reveal of her breasts to the blonde.

"Em..."

JJ was silenced by the brunette laying her body down on top of her, their lips joining in urgent need. Her hands roamed the naked expanse of Emily's back, her nails scraping over toned muscles as she felt the brunette beginning to grind down on top of her. She had never felt the weight of a naked woman on top of her, and the feeling was incredible. The curve of Emily's breasts against her own made her body feel warm, the softness of her skin already felt familiar.

The brunette tore her lips from the blonde's, leaving a trail of kisses across her cheek until she reached her ear. She took her earlobe between her teeth, flicking her tongue over it.

"Shit!" the blonde cried out, her nails digging into the brunette's ass.

Emily rocked her hips more forcefully as she felt nimble fingers slide into her underwear to cup her ass. The woman below her's breathing was ragged and she loved the little noises that she made as she alternated between tongue and teeth on the sensitive part of her neck.

"Please" the blonde breathed, squeezing the firm curve of the brunette's ass "I need to feel all of you"

Emily lifted her head and looked down at their bodies pressing together. She realised that there was no dignified way of removing her underwear without separating from the blonde and got up reluctantly. She could feel JJ watching her through darkened eyes as she slid her underwear to the floor. On any other day, she might feel exposed. Tonight she just felt wanted.

She crawled back up the bed, hooking her fingers under the sides of the blonde's underwear as she knelt over her. JJ looked up at her, her eyes softening but never losing their intensity. Slowly she slid the underwear down the slim legs beneath her, swallowing hard as the blonde was revealed to her in her entirety.

"Em, I..."

The brunette didn't need to hear the rest of the blonde's sentence to know what she was asking for. She crawled back up her body, smiling when JJ parted her legs so that she could lay between them. Both women sighed as Emily settled her body down on top of the blonde's, burying her face into her neck. The blonde embraced her, with one hand laying flat on her back while the other tangled into her hair. The only sounds that could be heard were low breathing as the two women felt as though they were melting into one.

"I've never felt anything like this...the way this feels right now" JJ admitted into the brunette's hair.

Emily leant down and kissed her shoulder "You're special, you know that?"

She felt the blonde tug on her hair, and lifted her head to look into her eyes. There was so much she wanted to say, so many thoughts running through her mind, but she didn't want to do anything to break this moment. Instead she leant down, taking the blonde's top lip between her own. She felt the hand in her hair tighten it's grip, and responded by deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together, and she pressed her body downwards, ensuring that her thigh came into sufficient contact with the blonde's centre.

JJ moaned and raised her hips, desperate for more contact. She raised her thigh slightly, wanting the brunette to feel the same pressure that she was experiencing.

"Fuck!" Emily groaned, rocking herself instinctively against the thigh between her legs.

She reconnected her mouth with the blonde's while leaning herself down to the side of her on one elbow. JJ's thigh remained trapped between her legs, but she now had greater access to the blonde's body. As she flicked her tongue against the blonde's, she covered her breast with her palm, squeezing as she felt the nipple hardening under her touch.

JJ arched her back, offering herself to the brunette's hands as their tongues continue to explore each other's mouths. Emily wasn't going to turn down what she was offered, and pinched the blonde's nipple, causing her to yelp into the kiss. She rolled the nipple between her finger and thumb, feeling fingernails dig into her back as their kisses grew more frantic.

"Emily..." the blonde breathed, her head falling back against the pillow so that their faces were inches apart.

Their eyes locked together intently as the brunette slid her hand down over JJ's stomach to cup her centre.

"Keep your eyes on me" she instructed gently.

The blonde nodded and gripped the brunette's shoulder as she gazed up at her, the intensity of their eye contact causing her to shiver. Her lips parted in a gasp as she felt the brunette's fingers slide between her folds.

Emily's breath caught in her throat as she felt how wet the blonde was. There was no question that JJ wanted this as much as she did, and she took her time running her fingertips over the blonde's core.

"I missed you Jennifer"

The blonde lifted her hand to cup the brunette's cheek, her thumb brushing the skin tenderly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" she whispered back.

"I think I can feel it" the brunette responded.

With their eyes still focused on each other, Emily let two fingers glide down and curl up inside the blonde. JJ whimpered, her eyelids fluttering as she fought to keep her eyes open. Slowly the brunette withdrew her fingers, before sliding them back inside her. The rhythm that she created was excruciatingly slow, but it meant that the blonde could experience every little moment of contact with the brunette's fingers.

Emily's head dropped to the blonde's shoulder as she began to move her whole body with her hand. JJ was rocking against her, clinging onto her desperately. With every thrust, her own centre came into contact with the blonde's thigh, sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

JJ bent her free leg further to the side, desperate to spread herself as wide as possible for the brunette. Emily groaned as she felt the movement, and rewarded the blonde by adding an extra finger to her thrusts. They rocked together in perfect symmetry, their hot skin pressing together.

"So good..." the blonde groaned "god you're so good"

"You like that, huh? You like it when I fuck you?"

"Yessss"

"Good, because I like nothing better than fucking you" the brunette rasped.

"Take me Em...god just take me..."

In that moment, Emily felt like she was claiming the blonde and marking her as her own. Although she could leave no physical marks on her, she knew in her heart that she was marking JJ deeper than that. As the blonde's eyes blinked open, forcing herself to meet the brunette's gaze, Emily knew that things had changed. She was losing herself to the beautiful blonde beneath her, and she could do nothing about it. And right now, she didn't want to. Instead, she withdrew her fingers from the blonde one last time and turned her attention to her clit.

"Oh my god!" JJ yelled.

The brunette's fingers were firm in their ministrations, steadily circling the blonde's hardened clit, her fingers coated in the moisture that seemed to be increasing exponentially.

"Keep going...god Em, please don't stop what you're doing right now...fuck!"

Emily dipped her head, forcing the blonde to try and kiss her. It was breathy, with teeth scraping against lips, but the brunette thought that it was one of the hottest things that she'd ever experienced. She flicked her tongue into the blonde's mouth, causing her to groan loudly.

"Fuck...I can't..." JJ's head fell back against the pillow.

Her body was writhing under the brunette's touch and she could feel herself steadily climbing higher and higher towards release. Waves of heat were coursing through her body, and everything began and ended with the feeling of the brunette's fingers on her clit.

"I need you to look at me Jennifer" Emily commanded "I need those eyes baby"

JJ knew exactly what the brunette meant. She needed her to see who was making her come. But there was no doubt in the blonde's mind anyway - the way she felt right now was uniquely Emily.

She forced her eyes open to look at the brunette and it was as though those dark eyes were piercing right through into the very essence of her being. Her mouth fell open and she clutched at strong shoulders as she felt her whole body be taken over by pleasure. Not for one moment did she break eye contact and she felt like she was exploding from the inside out.

As her hips gradually stilled, she was left open mouthed, still staring up at the brunette. It was at least a minute before her brain engaged and she remembered to breathe.

"Oh my god..." she whispered.

Emily leant down and captured the blonde's lips. It was a kiss designed to take away any breath that she had managed to regain.

As the brunette lifted her head again, JJ brushed her hair out of her eyes and pecked her on the lips again.

"Jesus Em...you...wow"

The brunette chuckled "We'll I'm glad you think so"

"I'm not sure there are any words out there good enough to describe you"

The brunette kissed her again by way of reply and then nestled her head into the crook of the blonde's neck. She reached out for the blonde's hand and their fingers played with each other absentmindedly.

"I still can't quite actually believe that you're here" Emily said quietly, thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"That it's taken so long for me to be able to spend the night with you" the blonde replied sadly.

"You're here now...it just almost doesn't seem real. Jennifer Jareau is actually naked in my bed"

JJ laughed "You make sound like I'm some teenage boy's fantasy"

"If I'd known you when I was a teenager, you'd have been my fantasy"

"Really?"

"Absolutely" the brunette lifted her head to leave a languid kiss on the blonde's lips "I always did have a thing for feisty blondes"

"So I'm feisty, huh?"

"Uh huh"

JJ rolled them both over and made sure that she landed between the brunette's legs.

"So which part of the definition of feisty fits me best? The fact that I'm small enough to fit perfectly between your legs?" she rocked her hips against the brunette, resulting in a moan "Or is it that I'm determined to make you come tonight?"

"Both...all of it...and the fact you had the guts to ask me to fuck you in the first place..."

The blonde placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips before trailing her way down her neck and over her collarbone. When she reached her breasts, she sucked a nipple into her mouth before releasing it and blowing gently on it. The brunette gasped and began to rock her hips up against the blonde.

JJ raised an eyebrow "Be patient"

"I've been waiting three months for this...I think I used up about ten annual quotas of patience"

"Aww" the blonde flicked her tongue over the erect nipple below her "is someone a little worked up?"

"Mmm..."

"But you're so good at being patient, maybe you should wait a little longer..." the blonde grinned wickedly.

"Jennifer..." the brunette grabbed hold of a slim wrist "if you don't touch me now, I think I might actually die"

JJ laughed lightly and pressed her lips to the brunette's "Ok, I guess I wouldn't want your death on my hands"

She knelt between the brunette's legs and leant over her to suck her nipple once again. At the same time she let a hand roam between her legs, and when she felt her fingers be surrounded by wetness, she bit down on the nipple in her mouth.

"Jennifer!" the brunette cried out, the simultaneous pain and pleasure too much for her to deal with.

"Fuck Em..." the blonde moaned "you're so wet. How..."

"Fucking you" Emily rasped back "watching you come turns me on so much"

"So those times that I left" the blonde began stroking up and down the brunette's core "you were like this?"

"Yes"

"Never ever let me leave you like this again"

The brunette started to laugh but it was swallowed by a moan as two fingers slid inside her with ease.

"Fuck" JJ breathed, in awe of the way it felt to fill the brunette with her fingers.

Emily felt as though she might cry at the overwhelming sensation of the blonde touching her. Every moment of their nights together was etched in her memory, but nothing could compare to the reality. Her body gravitated to JJ, her hips rising with every thrust of the blonde's fingers.

And there was that magic tongue again, rolling around her nipple. It sent an instant shockwave to her clit as she recalled the last time that the blonde had used her tongue on her.

"Jen...please...I need to come" the brunette begged.

Months of waiting had left her desperate for release. There was a time for slow, there was a time for teasing, but this was not it. She needed the blonde to take her to heights that nobody else was capable of.

"Like this?" JJ asked, her fingers moving to toy with the brunette's clit.

"Fuck yes!"

The blonde was relieved. Her inexperience made her nervous, but at the same time being with Emily felt like the most natural thing in the world. It seemed as though whatever she did to the brunette's body gave her pleasure, and she was too intelligent to call that luck. There was a connection between them, and her instincts meant that she could often read Emily as well as herself, so why should that not extend to sex?

She pressed her finger down on the brunette's clit and moved the swollen nub in a circular motion.

"Oh fuck yes...just like that..."

"Are you gonna come for me?" JJ asked huskily.

"I'm so close..."

"I wanna see you come Emily. I wanna see you come while I play with your clit"

"Oh fuck!"

JJ's words ignited a fire in the brunette and she felt her whole body shake. She clenched at the bed sheets as her staccato moans filled the air. The pressure on her clit was relentless, and as she came down from her high she was forced to clamp her legs shut to avoid any further contact on an area that had now become unbearably sensitive.

"No more fun for me then?" the blonde said with a mock pout.

"I'm sorry...I needed that too much"

"Hey" JJ settled herself next to the brunette, draping an arm over her waist "that is not something that you need to apologise for"

"Believe me, I wish my body would let me continue. But too much..."

"Ssh" the blonde silenced her with a kiss "I'm flattered"

"Having you here...I never want to let you go"

"Em, I..."

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining the moment" the brunette closed her eyes, willing herself to just stop speaking.

"Emily Prentiss will you let me speak for one second?"

"Sorry"

"Thank you. Now will you open your eyes and look at me please?"

Emily did as she was told, her eyes reflecting the sadness that was beginning to overwhelm her.

"What you're feeling?" the blonde continued "I'm feeling it too. So please don't doubt that this means as much to me as it does to you"

The brunette looked away, willing the tears to stay away and leave her dignity in tact.

"Don't, Em" JJ begged "please don't start doubting me"

"It's so hard" the brunette whispered "knowing that you always go back to him"

"Em..." the blonde took Emily's hand and slid it between her legs, letting the brunette feel the wetness "this, this is you. Nobody else. And this?" she continued, moving the brunette's hand to her chest "Can you feel that?"

"Your heartbeat" Emily replied quietly.

"It's all you. When I think about you, my heart starts racing. I feel like I'm going to explode and melt all at the same time. And you know that if things were different, there wouldn't even be a choice to make. I'd be with you"

"But they aren't different"

"Not now they aren't. But I believe in fate. I believe that we have to struggle to earn the things that mean the most. And goddamn it Emily Prentiss, I know that you're worth the struggle. I don't know what's going to happen, I don't know when things are going to change. But I know that I will change them, just so long as you stick with me. Can you do that?"

"Jen...I couldn't walk away even if I tried"

"Then let me promise you this. You will be my future, you hear me?"

Emily nodded, unable to prevent the tears from trickling down her cheek.

"Now will you please let me hold you?" the blonde asked with a smile.

"Please"

JJ rolled onto her back, pulling the brunette into her arms. Emily wrapped an arm and a leg over her and tucked her head into her shoulder.

"I've got you Em" the blonde whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Emily closed her eyes, her mind finally having stopped racing as she settled into the blonde's embrace. She knew that no matter how difficult the journey, this was where she was meant to be. And for the first time in a long time she was able to go to sleep holding onto something she valued above all else - hope.


	11. Chapter 11

JJ stirred slightly, her eyes remaining tightly shut in protest at the light creeping in through the blinds. She could feel a warm body pressed against her back and her initial instinct was to pull away, that is until she took a moment to register how that body was fitted to her perfectly. She wasn't at home, she realised. This wasn't Will pressing himself up against her. This was Emily.

She lifted one of the brunette's arms that was wrapped around her waist and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Morning" a husky voice from behind her responded.

"Morning" the blonde replied with a smile, kissing the hand that she held once again.

"Did you sleep ok?"

JJ paused to consider the question. She couldn't recall even stirring in the night, something which was virtually unheard of for her.

"Better than I have in a long time"

"Good" the brunette grinned, pressing her lips to the blonde's shoulder.

"Mmm"

The feeling of Emily's mouth against her skin sent a wave of warmth through the blonde. She pushed herself backwards, wanting every inch of her body to be in contact with the brunette's.

"Hi" the brunette whispered in her ear, freeing the hand that JJ had previously been holding and pressing it against the blonde's stomach.

The blonde was acutely aware of the hardened nipples pressing into her back, and pushed her ass backwards into the brunette in response. The hand on her stomach pressed down firmly and their bodies began to rock gently in a rhythm that came naturally to both of them.

"Jennifer!" the brunette moaned breathily into her ear, causing her to groan.

Emily rolled them both slightly so that the blonde was lying on her front and she was half laid on top of her. JJ willingly parted her legs as she felt a hand on her inner thigh. She felt the brunette begin to stroke up and down her core, and groaned into the pillow.

"So do you always wake up in this state?" the brunette asked, kissing the back of the blonde's neck.

"No" JJ breathed "only when I've had your naked body pressed up against me all night"

Biting down on the blonde's shoulder, Emily's fingers reached under her and sought out her clit. She pinched it lightly between her fingers and felt the blonde pushing herself up against her body.

"I love how wet you get" she breathed.

"You feel so good Em"

The brunette smiled at the way JJ's body jolted with every pinch of her fingers. The power that she held over the blonde in that moment gave her a rush of adrenaline, and without warning she thrust two fingers inside her.

"Fuck!" the blonde yelped, smothering her cry with the pillow.

JJ's eyes were tightly shut and she clutched at the pillow as though she were afraid of falling. She could feel the brunette shifting her body so that almost her entire weight was pressing down on her as she continued to thrust her fingers with precision. Her own body was rocking to meet each thrust, willing the brunette to go deeper.

Emily's mouth found the sensitive spot on the side of the blonde's neck and she grazed her teeth over it repeatedly. Her fingers were filling JJ with ease, the angle that she was at allowing her to push deeper inside the blonde with each thrust. She was moving her own body in time with JJ's, enjoying the friction that it created between their skin.

"Em...fuck...take me..."

Emily bit down on the curve of the blonde's neck carefully so as not to mark her. She wrapped her free hand around JJ's throat, gently encouraging her to lift her head.

The blonde stretched her neck, the feel of Emily's fingers wrapping round her throat arousing her further. There was a firmness in her grip, but she knew that she was safe in her hands. The warmth of Emily's mouth on her neck was soothing and stimulating all at once, and she continued to rock her hips and encourage the brunette's thrusting.

"God you feel incredible" Emily growled.

The whole of JJ's body was moving with hers and she loved the way her fingers were welcomed by her wetness. The blonde was writhing beneath her, her desperation growing.

"You want to come Jennifer?"

"Please" the blonde whimpered.

"Louder...I need to hear you" the brunette commanded.

"Please make me come!"

Emily grinned, kissing the blonde's shoulder as she withdrew her fingers. She slid them back under to JJ's clit and immediately began to rub it in a circular motion.

"Yessss" the blonde hissed, rocking her hips again enthusiastically.

"That's my girl" the brunette purred.

"God..."

Emily's tongue flicked over the blonde's ear and she blew on it lightly once it was moistened. JJ gasped, her fingers gripping hold of the pillow beneath her.

"You like that baby?" the brunette breathed into her ear.

"Fuck yes...your fingers feel incredible" JJ panted.

"Are you gonna come for me?"

"Em! Take me!"

"I've got you Jennifer" Emily bit her earlobe gently "come for me"

"Fuck!" JJ gasped.

The blonde's hips were raised off the bed, rocking back against Emily's hand. She buried her face into the pillow as she felt herself losing all grip on reality.

"EMILY!" she cried out, letting her body ride the waves of pleasure.

The brunette clung to her, holding her body tightly as she collapsed back down on the bed.

"I've got you" Emily soothed, planting a soft kiss below the blonde's ear.

"Em..." the blonde murmured.

"You're beautiful"

Emily lay on her side, running a finger down the blonde's spine. JJ squirmed and turned her head to eye the brunette.

"Hey" the blonde said softly.

"Hey you"

"You...you just keep on outdoing yourself"

The brunette chuckled "Well I wouldn't want to let you down now, would I?"

JJ reached out to hold the brunette's hand "You couldn't possibly"

They smiled at one another, their fingers intertwining.

"So...I believe you said something to Morgan last night about making me coffee this morning..." JJ grinned.

"I did...I guess I just left out the part about fucking your brains out before I make it" Emily winked and got out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown.

An hour later the two women were dressed and getting ready to leave the apartment. Emily took her time in gathering her purse and keys, clearly intending to delay their departure. JJ followed her into the kitchen and watched as she just stood in front of the counter where her keys were. She stepped in behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It's gonna be ok" JJ said softly.

"I know, I just...this sucks, Jayje"

"I'm gonna miss you too"

Emily leant her head against the blonde's, covering her arms with her own "I never used to be bad at goodbyes, you know?"

"Then you're tougher than me, because I hate them"

The brunette turned in JJ's arms and pressed their lips together, trying to convey what words couldn't with a kiss. The blonde let herself be drawn into the kiss, her tongue seeking out Emily's as she clung to her waist. Once they came up for air, she rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"Hold onto this moment Em, and remember that it's worth it" she said softly.

"You're worth it" Emily replied with a sad smile.

"So you're not giving up on me just yet then?"

"Never"

"I will find a way"

Emily nodded "I suppose I should get you back to your car?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart"

"Let's go" the brunette kissed JJ on the forehead and stepped out of her embrace "before I start getting sentimental"

The blonde smiled and followed her to the door. She realised now that their future was in her hands. She just didn't know what she was going to do about it.


	12. Chapter 12

JJ got out of the shower and took the hair dryer into the guest room so as not to wake Will. He was cranky in the mornings at the best of times, but his reaction to bring woken up early on his day off was akin to that of waking a sleeping dragon. In truth, she actually liked this part of her day. With the potential hectic nature of both her home and work life, she valued the peace and quiet that her early starts afforded her.

With her hair dry, she got dressed into one of her suits that were stored in the guest room closet. Again, a step that she'd become accustomed to since living with Will. After checking in on Henry and placing a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead, she made her way downstairs.

Boiling the kettle, she took a travel mug from the cupboard and smiled ruefully at the second mug that remained on the shelf. If only, she thought to herself. She couldn't even remember when that second mug had appeared in her kitchen. Will certainly never used it, so it was saved for the days when JJ had been giving Emily a lift to work, or Emily had stayed over. A lot like Emily, it seemed as though it had always been a part of her life.

As she walked through the lounge, travel mug and purse in hand, she paused by a family photo. It had been taken maybe a year previously and depicted her, Will and Henry at the beach. They looked happy. In fact, they were happy. A queasy feeling crept into JJ's stomach. What had changed? Was it her? Had she caused her own unhappiness by getting involved with Emily, or was it that unhappiness that drove her away in the first place? The photograph purported to depict everything that she had ever wanted - a perfect little happy family. So why did she feel like such a fraud?

Her head was spinning and she had to turn away from the photograph to avoid the feeling that the happy faces were taunting her. Maybe this quiet time in the morning wasn't so good after all. Too much time to think. Too much time to dwell on the fact that she was essentially trying to live two lives, and succeeding at neither.

She felt as though she was lying to everyone. Lying to Will about where she was and how tired she felt on the nights when they were both home to go to bed at the same time. Lying to him when she blamed work for why she seemed so distant at times. Lying to her friends about how happy her home life was. God, what she wouldn't give to be able to just confess everything to Garcia and hear what she had to say. Lying to Emily when she told her that she knew everything was going to work out. She couldn't possibly know that, and the web of deceit that she had created seemed to have no end. Lying to herself when she tried to convince herself that she had all this under control.

Emily. God, if the thought of what she was doing to Will made her feel queasy, the thought of what she was putting her through made her feel positively nauseous. She had tried to convince herself that it couldn't be that bad, that Emily was a grown woman who would walk away if it all got too much. But she saw the way the brunette looked at her, and deep down she had to admit the truth. However much this was hurting Emily, she wasn't physically capable of walking away.

She fought back tears at the thought of what this must be doing to the brunette. Get a grip, she told herself. Just get yourself to work and find something else to think about. Your mind always feels most at ease when you're at work. With that thought, JJ put on a smile and left the house, knowing full well that her ease was attributed to a certain colleague.

Arriving at the BAU, she was pleased to note that she wasn't the last through the door. That would surely give away the fact that something was wrong. Good old Morgan, she thought to herself. He always had her back, whether he realised it or not.

She greeted the team as she made her way across the bullpen to her office, pausing by Emily's desk when the brunette looked up and they made eye contact for the first time that day.

"Good morning" Emily smiled up at her "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up today"

"Yeah, the traffic was awful, must've added like 20 minutes to my journey"

The brunette raised an eyebrow "You and Morgan co-ordinated excuses in case he's late?"

JJ just gave her a look at continued on to her office. She removed her jacket and put down her purse, and had barely begun sifting through the files on her desk when Emily appeared at her door.

"I come in peace" the brunette nodded at the cup of coffee in her hand.

"In that case, I suppose you'd better come in" JJ smiled at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. I just didn't sleep well, that's all"

Putting the cup of coffee down on JJ's desk, Emily decided not to pursue the point and went to walk away. She was stopped in her tracks when the blonde took hold of her hand.

"Thank you" JJ said softly.

"What for?"

"Being you"

Emily smiled and squeezed her hand "It's easy when I'm with you"

As the brunette returned to her desk, JJ felt that sick feeling in her stomach again. Time was certainly not making this any easier. She turned to her files and laughed inwardly at the irony in the fact that she resorted to photos of dead bodies to make herself feel better.

Two minutes later, she heard a slight commotion and stepped outside her office to watch Morgan run past Hotch, who had been stood by the door with his arms folded, and throw himself into his chair.

"I think I make that..." Morgan checked his watch "thirty seconds to spare, boss"

"You need a new watch" Hotch frowned at him "now get yourself a cup of coffee, and change your shirt for one that doesn't have lipstick on the collar before Strauss walks in here and sees you"

The rest of the team smothered their giggles as Morgan checked his collar to confirm that it did indeed have lipstick on it.

"Prentiss, be a doll and..."

"Coffee's on it's way, stud" Emily winked at him.

It was a few hours before JJ found herself being disturbed again. It was days like today that made her grateful for her own office. Sure, she missed out on some of the team camaraderie, but it meant that when she wanted time to think, she was given the space to do so.

When Emily knocked and put her head round the door, the blonde was part way through reviewing a seemingly never ending stack of cases where local police departments were asking for their help.

"Hi" the brunette smiled at her.

"Hi" JJ did her best to return the smile.

"I was wondering if you fancied getting away from your desk for a bit and getting some lunch?"

"I'd love to, but..." the blonde indicated the stack of files on her desk.

"Oh...ok then" Emily's face sank in disappointment and she turned to leave.

"Wait!" JJ called after her "I mean...maybe you could pick us both up something and we could eat in here?"

The smile returned to the brunette's face "Sure, no problem. You good with a bagel or something?"

"Sounds great"

As she watched Emily leave her office, JJ's head sunk into her hands. Whatever she did, she felt guilty. She'd spent the last few days trying to just carry on with Will as normal, desperate to avoid the sickening guilt she felt whenever he tried to show her any physical affection. But to do that, she had to try and train her mind to stop reverting to thoughts of Emily every two seconds. This meant shutting herself in her office and trying to subtly avoid spending too much time alone with the other agent. But Emily's reaction each time she had turned down a coffee or lunch made her feel even more guilty than before. And the look on her face today had been the last straw. Avoiding Emily, despite her intentions, had actually made everything worse.

And so when Emily returned with her lunch (and of course the brunette had known to buy her grilled chicken with low fat cream cheese without needing to ask), JJ let herself enjoy the company of the person that, truth be told, she'd been missing dearly.

When she got home that evening, she found that she felt lighter than she had in a while. It was amazing what a small amount of time with Emily could do. She knew that it the long term, she had a significant choice to make, and her heart already felt like it was making the choice for her.

Walking into the living room however, she was greeted with a stark reminder of why she hadn't made that choice a long time ago.

"Momma!" Henry clapped his hands in delight as she entered the room.

"Hi sweetie" she grinned and knelt down, opening her arms for her son to toddle into "How was your day?"

"Nom nom cake!"

"You made cake?"

The little boy nodded enthusiastically.

"And did you make any for Momma?"

"Uh huh"

"There's some on the side in the kitchen for you" Will greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then, I guess I'd better go check out your masterpiece" she said, picking up Henry and walking to the kitchen.

As she stepped through the door she was overwhelmed by the state that it was in. Bowls, spoons and empty packets were strewn everywhere and there was a large spill of chocolate on the floor.

"Wow" JJ turned to Henry with a serious face "and what did Daddy say when you made all this mess?"

"Momma keen!"

JJ's eyes widened "I bet he did"

"Chere, I..."

"No, no, don't you worry. You guys carry on having fun and I'll clean up your mess" she seethed, handing Henry to Will.

Instead of protesting further, Will just carried Henry back into the living room, causing JJ to roll her eyes. So much for my feeling guilty, she thought to herself, before setting to work cleaning the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, Henry was safely in bed and JJ could finally relax with a glass of wine in front of the TV. She knew it was petty, but chose to remind Will that she was still annoyed with him by not offering him a glass. He seemed oblivious and just poured himself a glass before sitting down next to her.

"So" he started "I was talking to one of my friends in homicide division at Washington PD today"

"Oh yeah?" JJ responded, only half taking her attention away from the TV.

"Apparently they have a job opening"

"I didn't know you wanted to join homicide"

"Not for me"

She turned to him, her attention fully engaged now "Will, what makes you think I would want to work for the local homicide division?"

"It's a great job, a consultancy role. You'd be more than qualified"

"I don't want a job where I'm more than qualified"

"The hours are great though..."

"Let me stop you there" JJ held up a hand "I love my job, and have no intention of leaving it, ok?"

"And what about us? You have a responsibility to your family, chère"

"I have a responsibility to my family at the BAU too"

"You know I don't like it when you call them that"

JJ took a deep breath in an attempt to control the rage surging through her "When you stand side by side with people against the very worst of human nature, when you can count on someone to put themselves in harms way to save your life...they're family, whether you like it or not"

"And that's what I'm saying - you don't need to be putting yourself in danger like that. Think of your son..."

"Don't you dare" JJ spat "don't you dare suggest he isn't my priority in all of this"

"Well it sure don't feel like it sometimes" Will folded his arms.

"You knew the deal, right from the start. If this was going to be an issue for you, you should never have got involved" JJ's words were cold and her tone even.

"What are you saying?"

"That I'm not leaving the BAU so there's no point discussing this any further. And now I'm going to bed"

She didn't look back as she left the room, not caring at that point what his reaction was. She was fuming and felt the need to lash out, but knew there was no way of doing that in her own home. Mental note, she thought, buy a punching bag.

Instead she sought solace in the peace and quiet of Henry's room, sitting down in her old nursing chair to watch him sleep. The irony, she thought to herself, of Will thinking that I don't put Henry first, when he's the only reason I didn't leave this relationship months ago.

After twenty minutes in Henry's room she found that she had calmed considerably. She certainly had no desire to make things up with Will, in fact the only person she felt like apologising to right now was Emily and they hadn't even fought, so she took her phone from her pocket and went to bed in the guest room. The last thing she did before going to sleep was send a message to the brunette.

'I just wanted to say goodnight...and to let you know I'm thinking about you xxx'

She didn't even stay awake long enough to read the reply, which instead made a pleasant start to the next morning.

'Sweet dreams Jennifer xxx'

The next day at work, Emily spent most of the day confused. The withdrawn, quiet JJ that she had become accustomed to over the last few weeks - well, in all honesty since the night they spent together in her apartment - had gone. It was JJ who brought her lunch, and found excuses to stop by her desk when none really existed.

Not that she wasn't enjoying the attention, but Emily felt that she needed to understand the reason for JJ's apparent overnight transformation. She found a quiet moment towards the end of the day and invited herself into JJ's office.

"Hey Em" she was greeted by a warm smile.

"Hi, I just...I guess I wanted to see if you're ok"

"What makes you ask that?"

"It's just you've been a little different today, that's all" Emily shrugged.

"You can come in you know" JJ pointed out, nodding at the brunette's position in the door way.

Emily smiled and crossed the room to lean up against the blonde's desk, a position she'd adopted many times over the years.

"So...what's up?" the brunette tried again.

"Honestly..." JJ looked up at her "I've been an ass to you and I'm trying to make amends"

"You haven't been an ass..."

"It's ok, I can admit it. I've shut you out, which is something I always promised I wouldn't do. I followed up an amazing night with you by practically running in the opposite direction. I've been completely unfair"

Emily paused to let the words sink in "I can understand"

"You can?"

"Yeah. I guess things got pretty real that night, and you're afraid. You don't want to have to make any big decisions and you don't want to step out into the unknown"

"Are you profiling me?"

"No, just..."

JJ smiled and touched Emily's arm "It's ok. I should learn to stop trying to hide from you"

"That would be good" the brunette returned the smile.

"So...in summary, I'm really sorry...do you think you can forgive me?"

"Hmm" Emily frowned, pretending to consider the question "I suppose I might be able to"

"Good" JJ grinned and got to her feet.

The blinds in her office were closed, and she had a quick look through the doorway to check that nobody was standing in the one bit of the BAU where you could see in as far as her desk. Seeing it was all clear, she cupped Emily's cheeks and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Emily sat on the desk open mouthed, unable to believe that the blonde had just done that at work.

"My my, is Emily Prentiss speechless?" JJ teased.

"You know what? I think she just might be"

That evening Emily returned to her apartment in a much better mood than she had done in weeks. A wide smile spread across her face when she saw the flowers outside her door. She bent down to pick them up, taking the card out to read.

'I'm sorry...again.

Forgive me?

J'

Chuckling to herself, she carried the flowers into her apartment and found a vase to put them in. You'd better mean that Jayje, she thought to herself, you'd better not let me down.


	13. Chapter 13

June 10th 2010. It was a date that would live with JJ for a long time to come.

It had started out like any other day. She'd arrived at work early, the BAU empty except for Hotch who was shut away in his office. Gradually the rest of the team had arrived, with Morgan making it through the door three minutes before they were due to start. Rossi had made everyone coffee while Reid and Emily had debated some sci if film that they had both apparently seen the previous weekend.

Around an hour passed before Hotch emerged from his office.

"Conference room, now" he called out.

The rest of the team, including JJ who had been stood by Emily's desk, looked at each other in confusion. Cases normally went through JJ, and it was clear that she had no idea what was going on.

They quickly took seats around the conference table and were joined by Garcia. But there were no slides on the big screen for them to look at, only papers in Hotch's hands.

"I'll get to the point" Hotch began "I've been contacted this morning by Chicago PD. They're calling us back in" his eyes landed on JJ as he finished his sentence and she was fairly sure that she stopped breathing.

"Back in?" Reid was the first to speak up "You mean this relates to the case last year?"

"Yes. Last night a severed arm was discovered in a park by a dog walker. The arm was female"

"Hotch...that guy is dead. I mean, we were all there when JJ took that shot. This has to be either an old victim or a coincidence" Morgan vocalised what most of the team were thinking. Or in JJ's case, hoping.

"It's neither" Hotch continued "we have an ID on the arm"

"Her prints were in the system?" asked Emily.

"Sort of. The arm belonged to Detective Alison Johnson"

There was silence as Hotch slid the papers that he had been holding around the table. As JJ saw the photo of the presumably deceased detective, her blood ran cold.

"Hotch...I know her. She worked this case" JJ said quietly.

"And that's why we're going back. Wheels up in thirty"

The time taken to board the jet was a blur for JJ. She could vaguely recall Emily touching her arm and asking if she was ok, but other than that, nothing.

The team gathered on the jet to continue their discussion about the case.

"So" Morgan took the lead "I think we can rule out our unsub coming back from the dead. That leaves two possibilities"

"A partner or a copycat" Emily filled in.

"When was Detective Johnson last seen?" Reid asked.

Hotch scanned his notes "She was on shift Saturday night. This week she had taken leave and told colleagues she was going to visit her sick mother"

"Anyone significant in her life?" asked Rossi.

"Not that anybody seems to know of. She lived alone and her family lived out of state" Hotch informed them.

"If our unsub had a partner, why would he go so long without killing again?" Reid wondered out loud "I mean, it's been more than six months"

"He could have been incarcerated, or incapacitated in some way" Morgan suggested.

"Or Detective Johnson was a specific target and he had to wait for an opportune moment. It can't be a coincidence that she was on leave this week" Emily added.

Morgan picked up their satellite phone and called through to Quantico.

"You've reached the FBIs office of technical wonderment, speak now to save the life of a young unicorn" came Garcia's voice through the phone.

"Baby girl, I need you to get me a list of Chicago locals jailed sometime between late November last year and January this year, who were released recently"

"I'm gonna need more than that my little love bug. There are literally hundreds of scumbags who fit that criteria"

"I'm putting you on speaker" Morgan informed her.

"Ok kids, give me something to narrow my search"

"He's male, no older than 30" Rossi began.

"Still in the hundreds" Garcia told him.

"He'd need to be physically fit. Cutting up a body is difficult. Rule out anyone weighing less than 160lbs" Morgan suggested.

"Or over 250lbs" Emily added.

"Ok...that's a little better, but you're gonna need to give me more my darlings"

"This guy has abandonment issues that led him to latch on to his partner. Trying focusing on people who were taken into care" Rossi instructed.

"Oh honey" Garcia responded "the prison system is awash with those who were in the foster system as kids. They practically graduate right out of care and into juvie"

"Garcia, does anyone on that list have a connection to our unsub, Richard Delaney?" Reid asked.

"Hang on for two shakes of a fairy's wand...nope"

Reid sat back in his chair and frowned.

"At this point, I don't think we can narrow the list any further" Hotch concluded "Garcia, could you send that list over and we'll get back to you when we have something more?"

"Sir, yes Sir! Garcia out Sir!"

Emily rolled her eyes as Garcia ended the call "It is way too early to be that excitable"

"The powers of caffeine" Rossi mused.

"If you cut that girl open, I swear she would bleed caffeine" Morgan commented.

"Technically speaking, that's not actually possible" Reid spoke up "I mean, if you were to dilute blood with caffeine like that, you would die"

"Kid, I was speaking metaphorically" Morgan rolled his eyes.

With nothing further that could be done until they landed, the team spread out across the jet. Reid found a quiet corner to skim his way over all of the previous files. Emily watched as JJ walked away from the others and took a seat at the back of the plane. She waited for a minute before deciding that going after her was worth a try.

"Hey" she said softly, taking the seat opposite the blonde.

"Hi" JJ turned to her.

"Wow"

"What?"

"That's the first thing you've said since we boarded the plane" Emily pointed out.

"I'm just not sure I have anything to contribute"

Emily raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? You guys have it covered"

"You wanna tell me what you're really thinking?" Emily countered.

JJ sighed and leant back in her chair, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. After a few moments of silence she opened her eyes again and looked at the brunette.

"What if I killed the wrong guy, Em?"

"You didn't. We profiled him"

"What if we were wrong?" JJ persisted.

"Jayje, we caught him in that basement with all his tools. They were covered in the last victim's blood. You only took that shot after he charged at us with a machete"

"But what if..."

Emily cut her off "Do you not think at least one of the team would have picked up on it if he was the wrong guy? You heard the discussion. Nobody believes that"

JJ sighed and closed her eyes "This sucks. Knowing that we have to go back there and face this poor woman's colleagues. Knowing that they'll be blaming us for not getting it right the first time"

"Nobody knows that. If this is a copycat, then there's nothing we could have done"

"And if it's a partner?"

"Then we catch the bastard"

When the team touched down in Chicago they headed straight for the police station where Detective Johnson had been based. The very same station where they'd profiled the killer previously. They were greeted on arrival by Lieutenant John Fry, the lead on both cases.

"Lieutenant" Hotch shook his hand "I wish we were meeting again under different circumstances"

"Likewise" Fry replied "You remember Sergeants Adams and Mitchell?"

The two stern faced men beside him nodded.

"I do. And as you can see, my team remain unchanged"

"Very well. We've cleared out a conference room for you. Sergeant Mitchell will show you through"

"Thank you"

The team followed the older Sergeant to a room at the side of the station.

"Agent Jareau?"

JJ, who was at the back of the group, turned at the sound of her name and found the younger Sergeant looking at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to say it's good to see you. I mean, it's real shitty about Alison, but I'm glad you're back"

JJ coughed, trying to suppress the bile building in her throat "Umm sure, it's good to see you too. Anyway, I'd best go, we have a lot to do"

She turned before he had a chance to respond and headed in the direction that the team had gone in. Right now, she just needed to be near Emily.

Of course, it was the brunette who turned to look at her first as she entered the conference room.

"Jayje, you ok?"

"Fine, thanks. Let's get on with this"

Emily frowned but didn't push the issue any further. She had seen Sergeant Adams stop JJ and felt an immediate dislike for the man. The fact that JJ hadn't said anything about it just made it worse. She knew that really she had no right to be jealous. But that didn't prevent the tightening of her chest, nor the churning in her stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

For several hours the team had been pouring over the papers, both those relating to the previous investigation and everything that they had on Detective Johnson. They took it in turns to constantly refill coffees, but couldn't help the feeling that they were getting nowhere. When Sergeant Adams entered the room, they were all so preoccupied that he had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Umm...I just thought you should all know...we found a torso"

While Emily glared at him, the rest of the team looked to Hotch for their assignments.

"Morgan, Prentiss, you go check out the scene" he ordered "Reid, Rossi, I want you both to speak to the person who found the torso. JJ, I think it's time we speak to the media"

Everyone indicated their agreement and set about their tasks. Emily locked eyes with JJ as she left the room, trying to reassure her that it was going to be ok. The distant look in those blue eyes told her she hadn't succeeded.

Emily and Morgan reached the scene out by Lake Michigan. The torso had been washed up on shore and spotted by a local fisherman. As they approached, the damage to the torso was immediately apparent.

"Look at that, there's slash marks all over the chest" Morgan observed.

"Delaney never mutilated any of the bodies. He bound them and burned their hands and feet, but he never cut them"

Morgan knelt down in the sand next to the torso "It looks like the deepest wounds are concentrated around the heart"

Their eyes met, and Emily said what they were both thinking "This is personal"

Meanwhile, Reid and Rossi were speaking to the fisherman who'd discovered the torso.

"So, is that your usual spot for fishing?" Rossi asked.

"No, here's the funny thing. I usually fish further up the coast, but the weather weren't looking too good today so I moved to a more sheltered spot"

"Do you know if anyone else uses that spot regularly?" asked Reid.

"Not as far as I know. The catch ain't so good, you see. The water's shallower. And I wouldn't wanna go crossing into some other guy's patch, you know?"

"We understand" Reid nodded.

"I guess it was just real bad luck" the fisherman continued.

"Not for us" came Rossi's reply.

JJ stood before the sea of reporters, the flashes of cameras making it difficult to make out any faces in the crowd. She had her game face on. Stoic, yet warm and empathetic with the victim.

"So we're appealing for anyone who has any information on the movements of Detective Johnson after Saturday night to come forward. If you have any information at all, however insignificant you may think it is, then please call the station"

A wave of voices responded, but one stood out above them all, a young male reporter stood near the front.

"Agent Jareau, is it true that the Chicago Chopper has returned?"

She grimaced. They all hated it when the press attached stupid names to killers. And even more, she resented any talk of the previous unsub.

"No" she said firmly "I can categorically assure you that Richard Delaney is deceased and remains so"

"But what about the similarities between the killings?" the young reporter persisted "I mean, just how much of Detective Johnson have you found?"

JJ took a deep breath "Whilst there may be similarities, there is no reason at this time to link the death of Detective Johnson to the murders committed by Richard Delaney"

"Are you just saying that 'cause you killed him?"

JJ's head snapped up at the last comment, but the camera flashes meant she couldn't make out the face of the man who had spoken. She quickly pulled herself together, conscious of what this could look like if televised.

"At this point in time we have no further information, and we continue to appeal to members of the public for their help in bringing Detective Alison Johnson's killer to justice. Thank you"

She practically ran back inside the station, her cheeks flushed. She passed straight by Hotch without saying a word and headed for the bathroom.

Her safe haven was only temporary, as Emily appeared in the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Jayje?" she called.

JJ considered not responding, but she figured it was fairly evident that she was the one in the stall.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna let me in?"

The blonde hesitated, not really feeling like seeing anyone in this moment. But then again, Emily wasn't just anyone. She stood up and slid open the latch before sitting back down on the closed toilet lid. The brunette stepped in and locked the door behind her, turning back to JJ awkwardly in the enclosed dimensions of the cubicle.

"Jayje, you did great out there" she said soothingly, reaching out a hand to squeeze the blonde's shoulder.

"You saw?"

"Yeah, me and Morgan got back right before you started"

"Em, it was a train wreck"

"Honestly, there was one tiny moment when your face changed...but I only noticed that because of how well I know you. I know that inwardly you must have felt like shit, but you didn't show it"

"You're just trying to get in my pants" JJ replied with half a smile.

Emily raised an eyebrow "I have to try?"

In that moment the air around them felt as though it was thickening and JJ got to her feet. She barely had to move to be pressed up against the brunette, their foreheads touching as she took hold of the collar of Emily's jacket.

"You promise I didn't screw everything up?" JJ asked quietly.

"I promise" Emily whispered back.

JJ tilted her head and pressed her lips to the brunette's. The kiss was slow, and exploration of mouths, but the urgency remained emphasised by the grip that the blonde had on Emily's jacket. The brunette's hands started on the small of JJ's back, but as the kiss deepened, they instinctively moved down to caress her ass. The blonde moaned into her mouth, and Emily could rapidly feel herself losing control.

Their private moment was interrupted by the vibrating of Emily's cell in her pocket. She quickly stepped back as far as she could within the stall to answer.

"Hotch?...Yeah, I've got her...ok...on our way"

JJ stood there, looking at her with darkened eyes and kiss stained lips.

"Hotch needs us in the conference room. The others are back" Emily explained.

"How do I look?"

"Like you've been crying or fucking" the brunette told her honestly.

JJ groaned "I'm not sure which is worse"

The exited the stall and JJ splashed some cold water on her face before they returned to the team. Thankfully, although the men acknowledged their entrance, nobody seemed to dwell too long on her face.

"So" Hotch began "what do we know so far?"

"Hotch, we saw that body. Whoever did this...they had some real rage towards Detective Johnson. The depth of the cuts on her chest required some serious force. And the specific targeting of the heart area suggests a romantic connection, whether or not it was unrequited" Morgan stated.

"It's a definite change from Delaney's MO" Emily continued "for him, the victims were nameless, a toy that he used for sadistic pleasure. Their identity was inconsequential to him. I think we have to presume that Detective Johnson knew her killer, and he felt personally betrayed by her"

"That would sit with what we found" Rossi interjected.

Reid continued "We don't think the torso was meant to be found. It was dumped in Lake Michigan, and it was only the wind today that caused it to wash up on shore. And the area where it washed up wasn't commonly used by fisherman, it was pure chance that someone was there today"

"So where does that leave us?" Hotch asked them all.

"Two possibilities" Emily answered "Either this is someone who has been rejected or feels betrayed by Detective Johnson and they've used the Delaney MO to try and cover their tracks, or it's someone associated with Delaney who held Detective Johnson responsible for his death and thereby their heartbreak"

"Or she was the closest thing to the person responsible that he could get his hands on" JJ added quietly.

"I don't think we can rule that out" Hotch said matter of factly "and until we can, I want one of us with JJ at all times"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Prentiss" Hotch continued "I want you to share a room with JJ at the hotel until this is resolved"

"No problem"

On any other day, Emily would have been dancing with joy at the thought of sharing a room with JJ, but the circumstances weren't exactly joy inducing. Even before this whole thing between them had started, she'd felt protective over the blonde, and now...now she was aware that she'd do just about anything to keep her safe.

"Hotch" JJ spoke softly, but immediately gained everyone's attention "there was a guy at the press conference..."

"Go on" Hotch nodded.

"The one who asked if I was denying the link with Delaney because I killed him. He seemed...I don't know, more angry than a reporter should have been"

"Ok, this is good. What can you tell me about him?" Hotch encouraged.

"I don't know. I never saw his face, the camera flashes were so bright. I didn't hear an accent and he didn't sound particularly old or young. I'm sorry" JJ looked down.

"Don't apologise, this is all useful" Emily said, reaching out for JJ's arm.

"Ok, there's a chance this guy might have been captured on film. Reid, why don't you sit with JJ and go over the footage of the press conference and see if you can ID him"

"Sure" Reid nodded, and the two of them left the room.

Hotch took out his cell and dialled the number for Quantico.

"You've reached the oracle of all things naughty and not so much holy, how can I help?" came Garcia's voice from the other end of the line.

"Garcia, I need IDs on all the reporters present at the press conference today. Check who was issued a pass and see who you can ID from the footage. Then can you see if any of them have a link to Richard Delaney"

"Gotcha. I'll send them over as soon as I'm done"

"Thanks Garcia"

Half an hour later, Reid and JJ returned. As she had feared, the man had managed to avoid being captured on camera. Instead, she had had to relive the embarrassment of the press conference again.

Garcia sent a list of names to Hotch, but none had any known link to Delaney. She'd run background checks on all of them, but nothing untoward showed up.

"It's been a difficult day, and I'm not sure we're going to get any further tonight" Hotch announced "I suggest we all head to the hotel and reconvene tomorrow at 9am. Prentiss, a word?"

Emily nodded and stayed behind with Hotch as the others picked up their bags and left the room.

"You know JJ's not going to like being babysat" he told her.

"Oh believe me, I know"

"You think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely. Right now, she's my number one priority"

"Good" he nodded "shall we go?"


End file.
